


Yelling Through

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Selectively mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My screams is finally getting free, my thoughts is finally yelling through"</p><p>-Lupe Fiasco</p><p>Jaxx is selectively mute. Oli hears what no one else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *~ I do NOT own Bring Me the Horizon or any other band/person mentioned in this story save for my original characters. All copyrights and trademarks go to their respective owners. The following story is false. ~*
> 
> italics - "Written/Signed Words"  
> italics- 'Thoughts'  
> "Regular Speech"

I was frustrated. The group around me was talking as if I wasn't there, even my representative, who was supposed to be _my_ voice. I glared as she agreed excitedly with the group on yet another thing I was insanely opposed too. I pulled my dry erase board and marker out of my bag and scribbled hurriedly. Once I was satisfied with the message, I set the board down. I stood up and slammed my fist down on the table. Every one went silent and looked at me.  
  
I glared at all of them.  
  
Their eyes widened, and quickly everyone went to try to apologize. I didn't want their apologies. I didn't care that they were mostly annoyed, and I didn't appreciate the few looks of pity aimed my way.  
  
I lifted my board and watched their reactions as they read it.  
  
" _My book. My movie._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Music videos. I never had any desire to be in one, not even now as I stood on set waiting for someone to tell me what to do.  
  
Summit wanted the video. It was promotional, and parts of it were going to be used in the trailers.  
  
Hell, despite being the inspiration that had got me to this point, I wasn't even excited to possibly catch a glimpse of the band nor gorgeous electro pop musician that I knew were lurking around somewhere.  
  
After waiting around for what felt like forever, the director finally came over. He seemed nice enough, and spoke so much that my lack of communication wasn't an issue what so ever.  
  
The idea for the video had been run past me, and I actually liked it. It would be a summarization of the movie, with shots of the band playing, and a few of me.  
  
My parts were simple. First, I would stand on a bluff and look down over the ocean and the beach. I had to do this multiple times in different [outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_515/set?id=90495479), but the idea was simple. I would do a scene at a grave yard, and then in "my room," a set.  
  
The first was the "my room" part. For this all I had to do was pick up my note book and pen, which were legitimately mine. I watched them like a hawk. The pen was replaceable, but the note book was my savior, and losing it would drive me stark raving mad.  
  
I was mostly tuning him out, acting as if I was interested. In reality, I was paying more attention to the loose thread of the nightgown I was wearing. Anytime you got to sit around in pajamas, it was a good day.  
  
"Then we want you to mouth the opening line of the book and we'll put in a voice actress later." Until he said that.  
  
My head shot up. He looked confused.  
  
I shook my head furiously. I wasn't going to pretend to be something I wasn't.  
  
"We figur-"  
  
The glare I'd been giving him only intensified. He got the message and quickly turned to his assistant. "Cancel the vocal recording." He turned back to me. "I'm so sor-"  
  
I held my hand up, and waved him off. I was glad I didn't have to bring out the board. I could've brought a translator and signed, but it seemed unnecessary.  
  
I was led to the set and placed my note book on the desk there. It took way too many takes, but eventually we got it done. Then we were off to the grave yard. I had nothing to do there. It was just a live shot of the band. I had already done my grave yard scene in the actual filming of the movie.  
  
I found myself smiling as I watched. I loved concerts, and this was almost like a private one. Almost, because they only played one song, and they did so repeatedly. I didn't mind. That took up the rest of the day, so we were free to leave. We had to return the next day though, for the bluff shots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver's Point of View**  
  
I'd never been a morning person, not even before the band. School started way too early and breakfast should've been served at one in the afternoon.  
  
Nothing had changed since then. I still hated mornings, but at least now it was acceptable to sleep in until midday, save for this very day. A video shoot. Joy.  
  
The sun had yet to rise, so everything was a pale blue. I clutched my coffee tight in my hand, taking sips of the warm beverage, watching the chaos around me.  
  
At least I wasn't supposed to do anything. Right now, they were working with the author. I didn't know much about her. I knew she was an author, and had specifically requested our music in the film's soundtrack. If I told you I'd read the book, I be lying. I knew that it was some type of love story and that mermaids were involved.  
  
I found it hard to give a shit, and was only really doing this because the record company was making us. I had initially refused. "Don't Go" was too close, to personal, too painful for me to be willing to put it in a fulm.  
  
I also knew that the girl was a mute, and judging by the look she'd given the director, could kill with her eyes.  
  
It seemed that the director had once again upset her, seeing as she was scribbling angrily on her dry erase board. She raised it, but the director really wasn't paying attention. She looked as if she wanted to scream.  
  
Despite my grogginess, and general apathy, I headed towards the two.  
  
"Oi! What seems the, be the problem?"  
  
She sighed, before erasing her board and writing again.  
  
"All we want is one little scene, where she mouths some words," the director said.  
  
She glared up at him, before returning to her writing.  
  
She lifted the board towards me. " _Not that simple. He wants to add in a voice actress later. We discussed this yesterday. No._ "  
  
"Mate, don't you think that's a pretty shit thing to do?"  
  
I felt bad for the girl. It wasn't that she didn't speak that I found upsetting. It was that no one listened.  
  
"The audience won't know how to react t-"  
  
She rolled her grey eyes.  
  
" _Leave out the quote,_ " she wrote.  
  
"When people see this they're going to want to connect with you, and how do you suppose they do this?"  
  
"There are ways to connect with people other than speaking. It's her choice. It's her book, her movie, and partially her music video. She doesn't speak, but that's no reason you don't have to listen."  
  
He looked defeated. "We'll leave it out," he resigned, stalking off.  
  
"Go to wardrobe," he said to her.  
  
She turned to me and smiled gratefully, before writing on her board. " _Thank you. You've pretty much summed up what I've never been able explain to people._ "  
  
"It's no problem. I'm Oli," I introduced myself.  
  
She started writing again. " _I know who you are. I'm Jaxx._ "  
  
"Jaxx?" I asked.  
  
"Last name. I prefer it though."  
  
I nodded, before taking another sip of my coffee. " _Better go, before they start searching. See you. Oh and thanks again,_ " she wrote.  
  
"It's no problem, love. People should hear what you have to say... Err... Write." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.  
  
 _Glad someone thinks so._  
  
With that, she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's a wrap!" the director yelled, causing me to let out a relieved sigh. I had been done hours ago, but stuck around just in case, also to watch Bring Me the Horizon.  
  
I was surprised earlier, when Oli came over during my little spat with the director and took my side. I appreciated it though.  
  
I rose from the chair I was sitting in, and waved my goodbyes to the people around me.  
  
"Not gonna celebrate?" an accented voice inquired from behind me. I turned and saw Oli walking up to me.  
  
It was dark and we were just far enough away that my board was useless. I pulled out my phone and opened up my notes. I started a new one.  
  
" _Not a celebratory type of person._ "  
  
"And why not?"  
  
" _Don't normally have much to celebrate._ "  
  
"Well you do now."  
  
" _Old habits die hard._ "  
  
I was confused. Why was he so interested? Most people let me leave without issue. I was easily and usually ignored.  
  
I wasn't hot. I was pretty on a good day. The only thing that seemed reasonable was something that instantly pissed me off. Pity. That was the last thing I wanted or needed from anyone.  
  
"But they can be kicked."  
  
" _What's your game here?_ " I asked.  
  
"Whatcha mean?" he asked.  
  
" _You feel bad for me? You want to see if you can get me to talk?_ "  
  
"No. Just I told you some one needs to listen to you, and I kind of want it to be me."  
  
I wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Been thinking and you seem pretty interesting."  
  
I sighed in defeat. I tried repeatedly to type out what I was thinking, but failed and settled for a simple sorry.  
  
"It's okay, Love. So how about we celebrate?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
  
I nodded unsure. "Don't worry. It'll be fun."  
  
" _I am do sure that you and I have two totally different ideas of fun._ "  
  
He chuckled. "Probably, so let's try it your way then, mine. Okay?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So what are we doing?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver's Point of View**  
  
"So this is your celebration?" I asked, sitting down with my ice cream cone in my hand.  
  
" _Are you really going to argue against ice cream?_ " she asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Nope, just curious."  
  
" _Not the best, but it's still good._ "  
  
"Then where's the best?"  
  
" _Pennsylvania._ "  
  
I cocked my head to the side questioningly.  
  
" _Home sweet home._ "  
  
"Really? Pennsylvania? Why'd you move to LA?"  
  
" _Temporary. Once all of this movie stuff is done, I'm going home. How long are you in LA for?"_  
  
"A few weeks. Then we're going on tour. You don't seem too excited about the film."  
  
She wrote quickly, her cursive filling the board. " _Yes and no. I want this to get big. I want to see my characters everywhere, but at the same time, I want to keep it to myself. I felt this way when I got published, so it's nothing new, but this is so much more stressful. The publishers were much more understanding than these Hollywood bastards. Then there's the pressers, the filming, making sure they don't fuck anything up. My few cameos. Plus getting anyone to pay attention is like talking to a fucking brick wall._ "  
  
She shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"Don't you have like a manager or something?"  
  
I saw her mouth the words "fucking cunt," before taking the board.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
She smirked, mouthing a "whoops."  
  
I chuckled. I paused for a moment. She was obviously able of forming the words with her mouth even if she could speak them. It got me thinking. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
She made a motion with her hand.  
  
"Shoot?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You sign?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to upset her.  
  
" _Yes, but I don't normally meet to many people who understand it, and I don't like forcing my friends to translate or even learn it, when I can just write everything down._ "  
  
"What are some of your favorites?"  
  
" _Anything vulgar._  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna list them you sign them."  
  
" _Challenge accepted._ "  
  
"Fuck.  
  
"Ass.  
  
"Bitch.  
  
"Whore.  
  
"Cunt.  
  
"Cock."  
  
Before I could list any more she ran threw a bunch leaving me lost. "What the fuck was that last one? A fucking unicorn?"  
  
" _Dumb fuck._ "  
  
"I'm using that one on the lads."  
  
" _Now that you think you distracted me, what did you wanna ask?_ "  
  
"Dammit," I swore.  
  
" _I'm gonna guess it's about my being a mute or else you wouldn't feel so awkward about it._ "  
  
"Well... Yeah. I don't want to upset you."  
  
"There are a lot of thing that upset me, your curiosity isn't one of them."  
  
She motioned for me to start.  
  
"Why exactly are you mute? Like is it by choice or medical?"  
  
She started writing staring intently at the board as her hand ran across it. She looked it over, and went to erase it, but I stopped her, pulling it over for me to read.  
  
" _Both. My vocal chords are all types of fucked up and I sound like a blender full of gravel. When I was little I used to get picked on a lot, so I quit talking. Didn't do shit. I got picked on for not talking, but now I have this greater appreciation for what is said. I write everything down. I have more time to think about what I'm trying to convey to get it out right. And I've thought about it, but I really can't bring myself to speak. Maybe one day, but for now I'm happy to hide behind this board._ "  
  
She was embarrassed. She had her head in her hands and was refusing to look at me.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed, love. You are honest."  
  
" _And somehow despite what I was saying I manage to put my foot in my mouth like I said I wouldn't. I sound like a little bitch._ "  
  
"I think you very smart. Words are powerful."  
  
She seemed awkward after that.  
  
"Now, how about we go meet the lads at the pub?" I offered.  
  
" _Sure, but I don't drink._ "  
  
"You, don't have to," I assured her.


	6. Chapter 6

A knock on my door pulled me away from the word document sitting in blank in front of me. I sighed, mentally cursing the flashing cursor, before getting up to answer the door.  
  
It wasn't a knock I knew, so I picked up my dry erase board that I kept on the little table that also held my keys and purse. I peeked through the little hole, and was surprised to see Oliver there. I didn't even know how he got a hold of my address.  
  
" _Hello..?_ " I glanced at him curiously as I pulled the door open.  
  
"Hello, Jaxx."  
  
He acted as if he randomly showed up outside of my door all of the time.  
  
I gestured for him to come in.  
  
" _Not oppossed to your being here, but why are you here?_ " I asked.  
  
"What? A man can't come and visit his friend?"  
  
Drinks (mine being water) with Oli and the boys were fun. I was included a lot up until they were too shit faced to read my board, which honestly didn't take long. Oli surprisingly stayed sober, which I was assuming was for my benefit.  
  
I wasn't sure if we were friends, but apparently we were. I didn't have many friends. There were two. There was Letty, who was out of her mind. (I mean that in the best way possible.) Then there was Vincent.  
  
He got along with me perfectly. My muteness was a non issue, being as even if I did talk he wouldn't be able to hear me. Vince could hear up until a stint in Afghanistan left him deaf. He could read lips like no one else, and unless you said something while he wasn't looking at you, you would have no clue that he was deaf. Our love of coffee and mutual usage of sign language led to us being fast friends.  
  
I thought it over and smiled. I liked the idea of being friends with Oli. He seemed nice enough, and actually took my thoughts and feelings into consideration, when addressing me. Then again I was jumping the gun. Defending me once, and hanging with me once, didn't mean he still couldn't be an insensitive prick.  
  
"What is going on inside that head of yours?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
His eyes widened, and my hand instantly shot to my mouth. I couldn't believe that had happened. I slipped. I hadn't slipped in years.  
  
"You spoke," he said, still sounding shocked.  
  
I grabbed my board and started scribbling.  
  
"No need, to get upset, Love. I'm just sorta shocked."  
  
I erased my board, writing a big fat " _Me too,_ " on it.  
  
I ran my hand through my hair nervously, and started pacing. I slipped.  
  
"Alright, c'mere. Do you want to wear a hole in the floor?" He stood in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stop. "Now look at me."  
  
I looked up, from where my stare was burning a hole in the floor.  
  
"Love, listen. I'm not quite sure what's upsetting you, just that you made a noise. I'm not expecting you to start speaking to me. Only if you want. And I'm not judging you. The way you sound wouldn't make me stop hanging wit you. Lastly, there was no one else here. Just you and me. It'll be our little secret."  
  
He gave me a small smile, which seemed honest. It was void of the cockiness, that usually presented itself in his smirks.  
  
I nodded, feeling like a small child. I felt tiny and vulnerable.  
  
"Good, so how about we go get some coffee?" he offered.  
  
I smiled and nodded. I might have had a bit of a coffee addiction.  
  
"Well I doubt you want to go in your pajamas, so go get dressed."  
  
I walked into my bed room and [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=91466266). I threw my hair into a pony tail and walked back out into the living room. I dumped the contents of my purse into my messenger bag along with my dry erase board and marker, before walking to the couch and tapping Oli on the shoulder.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
I locked up and followed him down to his car.  
  
"Any particular place you want to go?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
The ride was quiet. Most quiet wasn't awkward for me, but it was too others. Oli showed no signs of being one of those people. We went to a cafe.  
  
"You ever been here?" Oli asked, as we walked up.  
  
I shook my head. I hated doing that. Yes or no questions annoyed me, because it made me feel obnoxiously repetitive. However it was kind of silly just to write different ways of saying the same thing when one motion would work.  
  
"Neither 'ave I."  
  
You could't tell from looking at it, but the back of the place was a book store. Only when you went in did you see the shelves upon shelves the lined the back of the building.  
  
There weren't many people in the front only two sitting at one of the tables, their drinks between them.  
  
We looked over the menu.  
  
"What do you want love?" Oli asked.  
  
After deciding I wrote it down on my board and showed it to him. I didn't mind people ordering for me. I could've easily had shown the barista the board, but it tended to be less awkward, when someone simply did it for me.  
  
I kept glancing back at the store. I didn't become a writer because I felt I had to get my ideas down on paper. I became a writer because I loved to read. The things I wrote were things I would've much rather read, but I didn't trust anyone else to do it, because it was _my_ idea.  
  
"You want to go back?" Oli asked. "I'll bring your drink, when it's done."  
  
I smiled and nodded, before heading back to the store. The first thing you saw was the register which took up the end of the cafe's counter. Then you saw the big display, which currently held my book, movie and original covers both standing proudly.  
  
"Don't tell me you're one of those girls too," a guy groaned from where he was stocking the shelves. "Mermaid nonsense. It's just a shitty love story. Almost as bad as _Twilight_. That's the only reason it's selling. They made a movie and put some attractive guys in it."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.  
  
"Ah look at the little girl all offended," he mocked.  
  
"Oi, what's going on?" Oli asked walking back.  
  
I shook my head. I didn't need to constantly be rescued.  
  
"Your girl needs better taste in books."  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled out my board. " _You don't have to like it, but for some people it's their escape. Maybe rather than trash it and more importantly the people, who read it, you should shut the fuck up and sell the damn things. Since I mean after all, it's your fucking job._ "  
  
Oli had read as I wrote and narrowed his eyes at the guy.  
  
"Mate, there's no need to be rude to her, cause you don't like it."  
  
I held up my board.  
  
"What cat got your tongue?" the guy mocked.  
  
Oli went to say something, but I waved him off. Instead I picked up one of the books and opened to the back cover. The paper wrap in the back showed my face and a tiny little bio. I held it up. The guy looked between the picture and me.  
  
"You wrote this garbage?"  
  
" _I wrote it, and I'm gonna take it all the way to the bank, while your stuck here._ "  
  
I showed him my board before turning and leaving. I walked out to Oli's car.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, brown eyes filled with concern.  
  
I nodded. I waved his concern off. I had a lot of fucking haters. They didn't take the time to read it. There were somethings I couldn't control. The romance in the book was a subplot, something minor, but of course the movie pricks wanted to make it the main focus. I'd been working to shift the focus away from it, but I'd managed a compromise. Sure they were still going to focus on the romance, but it was going to be much darker.  
  
" _People give me shit all the time. Talking about it being as stupid as fucking Twilight and stuff. Of course the movie is, that's what sells. The book is different._ "  
  
He nodded, acting as if he understood. I knew he didn't read it.  
  
"He was still a wanker," Oli decided.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" he inquired.  
  
I thought about it, before deciding that a random trip to Barnes and Nobel was in order.  
  
The store of course was massive being as it was in LA. We went in and I was assault with new book smell. I inhaled deeply, before grabbing Oli's hand and dragging him with me to the biographies.  
  
"Biographies?" he asked.  
  
I nodded excitedly.  
  
"I figured you'd be in the fiction."  
  
I rolled my eyes, before running them over the shelves. Oli ended up holding everything I picked out, until his hands got so full he had to run them to the check out for them to hold. Though they weren't all biographies, most were.  
  
"That'll be $561.80," the cashier told me, when I checked out. I pulled out my credit card and paid smiling happily as I took my bags. Oli had bought something and checked out before me. He looked at my haul, then held up his one bag on his finger.  
  
I shrugged I hadn't gone book shopping since I'd gotten to LA, a few months prior. We loaded up my stuff into the back seat of his car. I flipped through a few of my purchases, inhaling the new book smell. I wasn't really paying attention to where Oli was going, so I was somewhat surprised when he pulled up in front of a restaurant.  
  
I peered at him curiously. "One of my favorite places to go in LA."  
  
I nodded and followed him inside. We sat at a table and it turned out the place serves a weird mix of both Italian and French food. It was fine with me. I loved Italian.  
  
" _What'd you get ar B &;N_?" I wrote, before turning it so that Oli could read.  
  
"Nothing, just a random plane read."  
  
I let it go. "I'd ask what you got, but I'm pretty sure we don't have enough time for you to write it all down."  
  
" _I like books,_ " I replied.  
  
"I can tell," he said with a chuckle.  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Nothing wrong with it, just I've never seen someone spend five-hundred dollars in a book store."  
  
" _First books I've bought in months. I was having withdrawals._ "  
  
"I can understand that. So why biographies?"  
  
" _I write shit that isn't real. That's my escape. Bios keep me grounded. For every fantasy there is also a tragedy._ "  
  
"Very true," he said with a sad smile.  
  
Our conversation lightened up after that. We talked about my friends and his, our respective homes, and everything else.  
  
He finally dropped me off with a hug and a promise to hang out again sometime, probably with the guys. For the first time, since I'd shipped out to LA I didn't feel alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't seen Oli in a few days, but I had texted him. The BMTH boys were doing some promotional stuff, so I once again returned to my blank word documents.  
  
I was waiting to be struck by lightning. Yes, I did totally rip that from the movie, which you should totally go, check out. It's amazing.  
  
After about an hour and a half of false starts and annoyed cursing, I got up and went into my room. My phone was sitting on my nightstand charging. I grabbed it, seeing the light blinking. I had three new messages. Two were from Letty, and one was Oli. Oli wanted to know if I wanted to go see Pacific Rim with him and Matt Nichols, while Letty let me know that she had booked a flight and was coming to see me, whether I wanted her too or not. Good thing I didn't mind seeing her. I was actually excited for her arrival. I agreed to go with Oli and Matt, but rather than them pick me up, I just met them there.  
  
A loud whistle attracted me to two figures, casually leaning against the front of the movie theater with their hoods up covering their faces. I rolled my eyes and walked over.  
  
My footsteps alerted them to my presence, and they both looked up. I raised an eyebrow. "We were bloody mobbed," Matt (Matty) informed me.  
  
" _Where'd you go?_ "  
  
"This sod decided he needed new jeans, so we just had to go into Hot Topic."  
  
I raised an eye brow. " _You're lucky you're cute, 'cause you ain't too bright._ "  
  
"Hey! We would've been fine if this wanker didn't knock over nearly half to store."  
  
"If you didn't dra-"  
  
I whistled, causing them both to stop, and then gestured towards the theater.  
  
"Oi, the bird's right. Let's go before we miss the opening." We went in, got our snacks, before heading to the theater. We sat in the very middle of the very back. I sat between the boys. Jesus fucking Christ. They got in a popcorn war, which would’ve been entertaining if I didn’t feel like I had been stuck in the middle of an actual war.  
  
We were at the first drift between Mako and Raleigh, when I had finally had enough. I smacked both of them upsides their heads and moved the popcorn from on my lap to the floor.  
  
Of course they then just decided to poke, flick, and smack each other.  
  
I finally grabbed both hands closest to me and held them down, making sure to put a little extra force, as I did so.  
  
Matt uttered a low, "Ow."  
  
I smirked.  
  
The movie continued on, and eventually I released their hands. Matty crossed his freed arm over his chest with the other, but Oli simply took my hand again lacing our fingers. I glanced over at him, but he was focused on the screen.  
  
I shut my mind down, before I could think too much of it and focused on the movie again. It really was a good movie. I mean hello the female lead had actual character and a back story and for once wasn’t just there to add some tits or a cheesy romance.  
  
When it finally ended, Oli unlaced our fingers and stood up stretching.  
  
"Where to next?" he asked.  
  
"Hold up. I've got a question for the bird," Matty said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Does his really mean dumb fuck?" he asked, signing it.  
  
I smiled in amusement and nodded.  
  
"Looks like a fucking unicorn."  
  
I rolled my eyes at his obsession.  
  
"Alright, now where too?" Oli asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"We can get supper with the lads," Matty suggested.  
  
"That sound good to you?" Oli asked me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Matty called up the rest of the band and the crew and agreed to meet at some Italian food place. We were there first of course and got one of those massive booths that took up the entire corner of a room.  
  
Everyone arrived and filed in and I ended up sitting between Oli, who had slung his shoulder around me and Lee.  
  
I liked Lee. Lee didn't say much, which obviously didn’t bother me, but he was nice, more reserved than the others. They had started to talk music and I listened, carefully. It was amazing how engrossed they became and how you could hear the dedication and love in their voices. God I make it sound like I was listening to them talk about their wives or something.  
  
"Oi, so what got you into us?" Lee asked, eventually.  
  
“ _I Killed the Prom Queen_ ”  
  
“You followed Jona?” they asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“What all do you listen to?” Lee continued.  
  
I pulled my iPod out and handed it over.  
  
“What the fuck? Is there anything you don’t have?” he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
He went to say something else, but stopped when he was hit in the head with a spit ball. We all snickered, but Matty made it pretty fucking obvious, who did it. I shook my head.  
  
“Oh no. You can’t say that wasn’t funny,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and used the one sign he knew.  
  
“OH YEAH! Did you know that that means dumb fuck?” he asked the others. “It looks like a bloody fucking unicorn,” he griped.  
  
I sat there and taught them swear words until our food came. They all got salads, which was predictable. I don’t really know why we even went there. Probably for my benefit. Whatever. They were happy with just salads. I got alfredo, and it was fucking awesome. Oli refused to let me pay for my food, causing me to smack him upside the head. Of course this didn’t make him do anything other than smile, which was honestly completely adorable.  
  
“I’m going with Jaxx,” Oli declared, when we were splitting up.  
  
I shrugged. I was gonna sit at home and stuff my face full of ice cream, if Oli wanted to watch that, then he could come.  
  
My plan changed though once I opened the door. “KORALINE ANNE JAXX!”  
  
My eyes widened at the voice. She was going to freak out, when she saw Oli.  
  
I turned quickly and mouthed “I’m sorry“ to him. I stepped through the threshold and was instantly tackled to the ground by my best friend. “KORI!” she screeched hugging me.  
  
I glanced towards, where Oli was standing in the door way. ‘ _Fuck it._ ’  
  
“Colette, I love you, but get the fuck off,” I said.  
  
“But I missed you,” she whined.  
  
“Wait a second. Did you pick my fucking lock?” I asked.  
  
“Duh,” she answered.  
  
“What’d I tell you about that shit?”  
  
“Not to do it, but you don’t count. It’s like my fucking job to fuck with your shit.”  
  
“You’re an idiot.” I gave her a shove and pushed her to the ground. “God damn. I’ve been gone for a few moths not years.”  
  
“I’ve been on my own. You haven’t been there for our usual- HOLY SHIT OLI SYKES IS IN YOUR DOORWAY!” she yelled.  
  
She went to get up and I quickly jumped and laid across her. “Do not attack him,” I ordered.  
  
“But-“  
  
“Is this the bird you were telling me about? Letty is it?”  
  
The girl was tiny, but she shoved me and went towards Oli at warp speed, grabbing him and hugging the life out of him.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” I muttered.  
  
I walked over and pried her off of Oli.  
  
Oli chuckled. I held her back by her shoulders. She was pushing back.  
  
“Calm down,” I told her.  
  
“YOU’VE BEEN HOLDING OUT!”  
  
“Cause you’re crazy. Settle down. He deals with enough crazy ass fan girls without you attaching yourself like a leach.”  
  
She let out a strangled whine growl thing, but quit fighting me.  
  
“Oli, this is Letty. Letty this is Oli,” I properly introduced them.  
  
“Hi,” she waved sheepishly.  
  
“Oh, now you get shy?”  
  
She glared at me, but then her eyes widened. “HOLY SHIT!”  
  
“Letty do-“  
  
“You’re talking to him,” she said, shocked. “You fucking speak in front of him.” She looked past me to Oli. “You got her to talk to you.”  
  
“You’re very repetitive,” Oli noted.  
  
I was thankful that he wasn’t trying to dig into what she was saying.  
  
“Alright, go pick a movie,” I told her. “I’ve got ice cream, and I still have some of your left over green teas soy stuff, whatever the fuck it is.”  
  
Letty jumped over the couch to my DVD holder, while I went to the kitchen. Oli followed me.  
  
“So that’s Letty?”  
  
“That’s Letty.”  
  
“She’s a lot smaller than I expected. The way you talk about her I thought she was an amazon or something.”  
  
“She’s got a big personality and a bigger mouth.” I pulled out vanilla for Letty, chocolate for me, and Oli’s soy ice cream.  
  
“She seems nice enough… A bit scary.”  
  
I chuckled. “That’s, because she loves you. Just wait. If she ever meets Asking, it’s over. She’s going to jail. Either that, or they’re going to have to find a new drummer.”  
  
“Gotta give them the heads up.”  
  
“Yes, small pastel Goth with big mouth and surprising strength. Be on the lookout.”  
  
“I heard that.”  
  
I looked over at the entrance to my kitchen, where she was glaring at me. “Good, Big Mouth.”  
  
“Give me my ice cream damn it.”  
  
I handed her her bowl and went into the living room. She sprawled across my couch, making me roll my eyes. Oli flopped in my love seat. I sat on the other side and curled my legs up underneath me.  
  
The credits started and Letty skipped right to the root menu.  
  
“Oh for the love of Christ! How many times are you going to put me through this shit?”  
  
“As many as it fucking takes!”  
  
“I’ve said it a thousand fucking times! This movie blows!”  
  
“It does not!”  
  
“Sucks donkey dick.”  
  
Oli choked on his ice cream.  
  
“Donkey dick?” he asked, laughing.  
  
“What? It does,” I defended.  
  
He just shook his head and went back to his ice cream.  
  
“Whatever. We’re watching it,” Letty said.  
  
I flipped her off.  
  
She started the damn movie. I ate my ice cream, and kept my bitching to a minimum at one point I stretched my legs out across Oli’s lap. He simply rested his hands on my shins.  
  
“This is brutal,” Oli said after a while.  
  
“Agreed,” I replied. I leaned my head back against the arm rest and closed my eyes. Maybe the strike of lightning I’d been waiting for would hit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oli's Point of View**  
  
"So..." the lavender haired girl sitting on Jaxx's couch trailed off.  
  
I hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
"How long have you known Jaxx?" she asked.  
  
"A month," I replied.  
  
"And how long are you here for?"  
  
"Two more weeks."  
  
"And what are you doing with those two weeks?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think you have it for my best friend and have it bad," she said, catching me completely off guard.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"You have no boundaries, do you?" I questioned.  
  
"None what so ever."  
  
 _'Of course,'_ I thought.  
  
"I'm gonna take that as a no," she decided.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Sure it was true. I didn't have a girlfriend, but the last thing I needed was a crazy fan girl either trying to molest me or kill the imaginary one. Though Letty may have been Jaxx's best friend, and I trusted Jaxx, I was still wary of the psycho sprite currently trying to interrogate me.  
  
"You assume too much,” I told her. Things between Jaxx and I were fine. Neither of us were looking for anything more. We were friends, very good friends. Everyone needed friends. Apparently Jaxx didn’t have many to begin with and none of them had come out here with her, and even though I had the lads, it was nice to have someone, who I didn’t have to spend every waking second with. It was refreshing.  
  
"And you're trying to throw me off. Nice try. Here's the thing. I'm not trying to find out your life so that I can post it all over the internet. I'm trying to figure out whether or not I'm gonna have to maim you later on."  
  
"What for?!"  
  
"See, Kori trusts you," she said.  
  
Not gonna lie. That made me very happy.  
  
"She hasn't spoken to a new person in roughly five years, and yet she's known you for a month and she speaks."  
  
"That was just when we got back here, save for that one sound."  
  
"What sound? She slipped?"  
  
"I guess..." I trailed off, feeling bad about having broken my promis to keep it between Jaxx and I.  
  
"She's comfortable around you." Letty paused to think for a moment, before she spoke again. "I've been her best friend since we were about eleven. I was new to school and there was this girl that didn't talk. I didn't think much of it. Hey some people talk some people don't. People are different. I was the kid with two dads, who was I to say anything. Whatever. So yeah. I was trying to make friends. Being the shiny new toy, everyone wanted my attention, not that I wanted theirs. Then they started picking. She just sat there as they went on and on. I'd seen people do that to my dads, and I hated it because they wouldn't do anything. Now, I see they were just being the better person. Whatever. I never wanted to see anyone go through that, so I walked over and punched the main boy in the face. Ever since, we've been best friends. It took her five years to talk to me." She looked away from the TV and at me. "Five years. And then you come waltzing in and she talks to you after a month."  
  
"I'm not seeing your point," I admitted. Was she upset she trust me? Jealous? Just skeptical?  
  
"The point is the expressions I've been seeing cross your face.  
  
I was even more confused than before. "I'm beginning to think that you're mental.”  
  
"Oh for sure, but that has nothing to do with anything.”  
  
That was reassuring. “I'm working towards my masters in psychology. Yes I know, I don’t look like it.”  
  
She didn’t. In addition to her lavender hair, the sprite looking girl was covered in tattoos, much like myself, and had multiple piercings. I’d never seen a psychologist, who looked so awesome. Maybe if I had I’d at one point gone to one, like I probably should’ve forever ago.  
  
“But I know enough. See microexpressions reveal something that people either are trying to hide or do no yet know themselves. I'm gonna go with the latter."  
  
Once again she cut me off before I could even start speaking.  
  
"I’m not making this up."  
  
I shook my head. "You read way too much into things."  
  
"That's my job," she replied.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Just don't forget about her, when you leave."  
  
"I couldn't," I answered honestly.  
  
She nodded. "Good, because I will fly to Sheffield and punch you in the face."  
  
"Noted."  
  
I lifted Jaxx's feet and got up out of the love seat. "I'm gonna go. Tell Jaxx, I'll talk to her tomorrow," I said.  
  
"Alrght. Bye."  
  
"Bye.”  
  
I left the apartment building and then remembered that Jaxx had driven me there. I pulled out my phone and called Jordan to come pick me up.  
  
"You look like you've had the crap kicked out of you," he noted.  
  
"Jaxx's friend is bloody mental."  
  
"Oh really? How so?"  
  
“Turned into a psycho fan and then after Jaxx fell asleep, practical fucking interrogated me.”  
  
“Her best friend?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Don’t worry, mate. She’s just being protective. Bet a ton of people have tried to use Jaxx or some shit. After all she’s getting pretty rich.”  
  
“Yeah, but bloody hell.”  
  
He chuckled. “She isn’t going away, so get over it.”  
  
I groaned, more of the fucking sprite. Great.


	9. Chapter 9

“WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Letty screeched scaring the living shit out of me.  
  
I shot up, cracking heads with her, before rolling off of the love seat onto the floor. I groaned, moving my hand to hold my head. “Fuck you.”  
  
She was seemingly unfazed by our accidental head-butt. “Get up. Get dressed. We’re going to the beach. Then we’re gonna go shopping, and get your hair done and fix whatever the fuck has happened over the past three months,” she said, getting angry at the end.  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“Oh I’m not gonna change. I’m not gonna let them push me around,” she said in a mocking tone. “bull fucking shit. Did you really do a video like that?” she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but nodded.  
  
“Dumb ass,” she said.  
  
“I dyed my hair before I even got here, so what the fuck are you going on about?”  
  
“You dyed it in preparation for coming here,” she said.  
  
“You’re a dumb ass.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but since you got the damn movie deal, you’ve gotten so much more reserved and it’s creeping me the fuck out,” she said.  
  
“Let’s go,” I told her.  
  
“Yay!” she squeaked. I already made you an appointment,” she said.  
  
Within a half hour I was ready to go. It was only ten, so we got breakfast before going shipping. Holy shit. Letty made me buy any and everything that caught my eye.  
  
“By the time we were done we’d filled my trunk and the back seat of my car.  
  
“How the hell am I supposed to get all of this home?” I asked her.  
  
“Ship it. Duh.”  
  
I shook my head. Letty wouldn’t let me know what she had told the girl to do to my hair. All I knew is that it was gonna be something other than black. I didn’t like not knowing but I trusted Letty. The beach trip really wasn’t going to do any damage. I loved the ocean, hated swimming in it.  
  
After a while I was finally done. I was turned around and smiled.  
  
“Bitch is back!” Letty declared.  
  
“ _I should’v known,_ ” I signed.  
  
“Yeah you should’ve.”  
  
I signed my thanks to the stylist. Letty quickly translated. I paid and we were off to the beach.  
  
I grabbed my bag with our towels, sun screen and shit in it and the umbrella. Letty had insisted on buying shit to make a sand castle, so I made sure to grab that too. Letyy instantly darted to the water. I started setting up.  
  
“Jaxx!” I heard my name called. I looked up and saw Matty walking towards me.  
  
I waved, but was confused.  
  
“The bird staying with you texted Oli and invited us all,” he explained.  
  
‘ _How did she get Oli’s number?_ ’ I thought before it occurred to me. She must’ve gotten it, while I was trying shit on.  
  
“Like the hair by the way.”  
  
I smiled my appreciation seeing as I had yet to find my board in our mess of shit. I spotted it and pulled it up. “ _Where are the others?_ ”  
  
“Getting our shit.”  
  
“ _You’re a lazy ass,_ ” I wrote.  
  
“Sure am,” he said.  
  
The others came into sight. “OI! OVER HERE! I FOUND US A SPOT WITH A PRETTY BIRD!” he called.  
  
I rolled my eyes and pushed him. He mumbled something under his breath. I raised an eye brow and he just responded with a way too innocent smile.  
  
Just then Letty made her slopping wet return, tackling me.  
  
“KORI!” she yelled in my face.  
  
I freed my hand and signed, “ _What?_ ” before pushing her face away from me.  
  
“I invited the boys,” she informed me.  
  
“ _Oh really now? I never would’ve guessed._ ”  
  
“No need to be a bitch now.” She looked at Nichols. “Hi, I’m Colette.”  
  
“You the crazy one?” he asked.  
  
She looked past him towards, where Oli and the rest of them were. “SYKES! YOU TALKIN’ SHIT?!”  
  
He flipped her off.  
  
“I’ll fuck you up!”  
  
“Pipe down, ya little sprite!”  
  
“Sprite?” she asked.  
  
I shrugged my ignorance.  
  
“He thinks you look like a sprite,” Matty explained.  
  
“Whatever.” She turned her attention back to me. “Are you done yet?”  
  
I glared, before signing again. “ _As a matter a fact I am. Get your own shit laid out, bitch._ ”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
I stuck my tongue out.  
  
“Whoa,” Matty said. “Your tongue’s split?” he asked.  
  
I nodded and sticking it back out, pulling the sides apart.  
  
“What the fuck for? You don’t talk.”  
  
“ _Why not? All I do stick my tongue out. It’s not like in fucks up my ability to talk. Looks awesome._  
  
“What are you two going on about?” Lee asked.  
  
I stuck my tongue out and flexed the halves.  
  
“Well that’s hot,” he said.  
  
“Huh?” Nichols asked.  
  
“Just think of the blow jobs.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. Boys. “ _And here I thought I was with Bring Me the Horizon, not Asking Alexandria._ ”  
  
“What about blow jobs?” Oli asked, he and Jona and Tom having been behind Lee and Vegan.  
  
“Think about blow jobs with a split tongue,” Lee said.  
  
“Why are you talking about split tongues?” he asked. Matty stepped aside so that Oli could see me. His eyes widened for a moment at my appearance.  
  
“I just saw you yesterday,” he said.  
  
I smirked and pointed towards, where Letty was already back in the water.  
  
“Show him,” Matty demanded. I turned and gave him a look, setting my hands on my hips.  
  
“ _Wanna say it again? But nicer._ ”  
  
“Girls,” he muttered. “Will you please show him.”  
  
“ _Better._ ” I turned and stuck my tongue out at Oli, pulling the halves apart.  
  
“That’s why,” he said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I say the Sykes get the towels and shit laid out,” Matty said.  
  
All of the boys agreed. Oli seemed apathetic and Tom groaned. They boys shed their shirts and ran to the water.  
  
“I’m not setting up shit of theirs,” Oli said, laying out his towel.  
  
“Yeah, fuck that,” Tom agreed. “Watch the shit,” he told his brother, before running to the water.  
  
Oli didn’t say anything for a minute. I didn’t either. When I was all set, I flopped down on my towel and let out a sigh.  
  
“Rough day?” Oli asked with a smirk.  
  
“You try having her drag you everywhere. Especially since she called me out earlier.”  
  
“On what?” he asked.  
  
“Oh. I’ve sort of been playing it safe since I got here.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“I took my piercings out, dyed my hair black, been wearing long sleeves and shit.”  
  
“I’ve noticed the piercings and the [hair](http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/4tyrxKH2VC8/hqdefault.jpg) obviously.”  
  
I pulled my shirt up over my head, leaving me in my [bikini top](http://www.polyvore.com/volcom_posso_bandeau_tie_side/thing?id=60559403)and shorts.  
  
 **Oli’s Point of View**  
  
“Should’ve guessed,” I said, eyes trailing over the ink covering a majority of her torso and arms.  
  
She pulled out her bottle of sun screen and began to put it on. “Oi, share with the ghostly white Englishman?” I asked.  
  
“Help with my back and we have a deal,” she replied with an amused smile.  
  
“The things I do to avoid sun burn,” I groaned dramatically, but scooting closer and reaching over to take the bottle. “So your friend is fucking insane,” I told her.  
  
“She means well, but she’s mostly talk with very little actual bite. Now, Vinny… Vinny’s all bite, no bark.”  
  
“Vinny?” I questioned.  
  
“Yeah. He’s a friend of mine. He’s a barista now, but he was a soldier. Served up until a fucking bomb took out his hearing.”  
  
“That’s terrible.”  
  
“Yeah, but seriously if you met him and I didn’t tell you, you’d have no clue that he’s deaf. He’s that good at reading lips.”  
  
I traced over the mermaid tattoo on her side. She jumped away.  
  
My confusion faded after a moment and realization kicked in. “Koraline, are you ticklilsh?” I asked.  
  
“No,” she said way too quickly.  
  
I grinned wickedly.  
  
“Fuck you,” she said getting up and running off. I got up and chased after her.  
  
She ran to the water and waved at Letty, who didn’t get it. Matty took that time to dunk the Sprite. She ran along the water’s edge ducking and dodging people.  
  
I stayed on her heels though, until finally I grabbed her by her waist and spun her around.  
  
“Let’s be reasonable,” she said.  
  
“Be reasonable?” I asked. “Why would I do that?” I asked before tickling her.  
  
She started laughing. She sounded so care free. It was so much different from the timid girl I met on set or the reserved one that told that prick off at the book store.  
  
“Say Oli you’re the greatest hottest most brilliant man ever.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Say it!”  
  
“I’m not your fan girl,” she said, elbowing me in the stomach.  
  
I doubled over. “Bloody hell.”  
  
“All is fair in love and war.”  
  
“Are you saying you love me?”  
  
“I’m saying you’ve started a war,” she said, before starting to head to the towels.  
  
I shook my head. What had I gotten myself into?


	10. Chapter 10

**Oli's Point of View**  
  
"Ah bullocks!" Lee shouted, interrupting what had been thus far our most successful attempt at rehearsing that day. The entire day had been shit. We of course waited until last minute to find a rehearsal space, so we got stuck with a tiny room with no air conditioning and no fucking windows. It was a fucking sweat box.  
  
I laid on the floor, which in hid sight was probably a terrible idea. It was dirty, but still cleaner than some holes I had found myself in.  
  
"Let's go get pissed," I suggested.  
  
"I'm with Sykes," Matty agreed.  
  
"Might as well," Jordan said.  
  
"Lee!" I called from my spot on the floor. He had gone into the hall, where our equipment was sitting in search of strings.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fuck the strings! We're gonna go find a fucking pub!"  
  
"Thank fucking god," he said.  
  
 **Jaxx's Point of View**  
  
I practically threw a very fucking drunk Nichols on the couch of the boy's temporary residence. Some how (Oli) I ended up picking up the Bring Me the Horizon boys from the bar that they had apparently spent their evening at. I had to practically drag them into my car and then into their house. Getting in was a bitch too. I had to practically molest Lee to get the damn keys.  
  
I had one left and that was Oli. He wasn't so drunk that he could barely move like the others. No. He was sober enough to resist and be a pain in the ass.  
  
"Alright, what the fuck do you want?" I asked, leaning against the car.  
  
"I want to have a chat," he said. "I haven't talked to you all day."  
  
"Cause it's not like I talk to you every other day."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Dude, it's three in the fucking morning. I want to go to sleep," I whined.  
  
"Koraline," he whined back at me.  
  
I groaned at both the use of my real name and his persistence.  
  
"What the fuck ever." I threw my hands up, shut the door and headed back towards the driver's side. I headed back to my apartment and listened to Oli chatter on our way there.  
  
When we finally arrived, I simply started the walk up. Oli followed automatically and slightly wobbly. I flopped on the couch with my blanket and curled up.  
  
"Keep talking. I'm listening," I said.  
  
Oli, who had sat in the recliner, for the first time since we to in the car was quiet.  
  
"Why are you so afraid?" he asked.  
  
I opened my eyes to give him a confused looked.  
  
"You're always holding back," he said like ti was obvious.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Go to sleep Oli," I said.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"You're smart, creative, and drop dead gorgeous, but you're constantly hiding. The worst people can do is dislike you, and you know what, that's their loss. Give them a smile and a big fuck off."  
  
"Are you done?" I asked.  
  
"Might as well be. You'er not listening," he replied.  
  
"Goodnight Oli."  
  
"Night, Love."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of small clicks, and the uneven feeling caused by the left side of my bed being sunk in. I groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Morning, Love," Oli greeted. He didn’t bother looking up from my laptop.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I got bored, so I started looking through your pictures."  
  
I grunted in response and threw my arm over my eyes, blocking out the sun.  
  
He chuckled. "So tomorrow's the last day before we leave for tour."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We're probably going to be busy as shit, and then go out and get pissed, neither of which I think you'll find particularly enjoyable."  
  
"Is there a point to this?"  
  
"You're a proper bitch, when you wake up."  
  
"Some prick and his friends needed me to come and drive them home at three in the fucking morning."  
  
"Anyways, I want to spend the day with you," he said, ignoring my remark.  
  
"And go where? Do what?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"I wanna go to Antarctica."  
  
"We'll need parkas."  
  
"You get on that." I got up and stretched.  
  
I drug around my dresser, finding underwear, before heading to the bathroom to shower. After bathing, I slipped into my underclothes and returned to my room, where Oli was still on my laptop. I still had a towel around me. I pulled out a pair of shredded up jeans and a black top, before heading back to the bathroom. I got dressed and went into the kitchen, where Letty was sitting with the newest issue of AP and a monster.  
  
"Colette," I said sweetly.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Braid my hair?"  
  
She nodded, before retreating to her room and coming back with a brush and a baggie full of rubber bands.  
  
I read the magazine that she had been engrossed in earlier, while she skillfully pleated my hair. She made some smaller braids that she then braided into the long fishtail braid the hung down my back. I stood up and stretched, before heading back to my room. Oli was laying there, hands supporting his head, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm ready, when you are," I said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Good. First, I need to go change. And grab that bag." He gestured to my Marilyn Manson messenger bag.  
  
I picked up my bag and slid a pair of sunglasses on. I walked over, and held out a hand. Oli grabbed it allowing me to pull him up.  
  
"Here." I handed him the keys. "You drive."  
  
"We're going out," I said to Letty. "Don't burn the fucking place down."  
  
"I make no promises."  
  
"And that's what scares me." I sighed and followed Oli down to my car.  
  
The ride to the Horizon House didn't take long. When we pulled up, I decided to see how the hangovers were and possibly make them a little worse.  
  
I walked in and the boys were all sitting in the living room looking miserable as fuck, which made me happy. I waved before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and a spoon. Not the best but it would have to do. I walked in the living room and banged the spoon on the plate.  
  
I was met with groans of irritation and pain.  
  
They all glared at me. None of them were particularly intimidating I responded by flipping them off.  
  
"See ya," Oli said reappearing.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegan asked.  
  
"Who the fuck cares? Get the fucking bitch out of here."  
  
I walked over and smacked Matty upside the head, before exiting.  
  
Oli followed, laughing. I got in the passenger's seat and set my head back.  
  
"Your friends are pricks," I said.  
  
"I take offense to that."  
  
My eyes widened in shock. I whipped my head to look at the owner of the voice.  
  
Lee looked on with a smirk. My mouth flopped open and close like a fish for a few moments.  
  
"I'm not saying a thing," he said, making a lock and key motion before disappearing inside.  
  
"Are you okay, Koraline?" Oli asked. Worry laced his tone, and his brown eyes were full of concern.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He didn't seem too convinced. I wasn’t surprised. I didn’t thinkI was too convinced of my answer. He didn't press it though. Instead, he got in the driver's side, and started the car. I didn't question where we were going. I leaned back and closed my eyes. We made a stop and I looked around. "McDonald's?" I asked.  
  
"Figured you were hungry."  
  
I got up and walked in. I knew Oli absolutely detested McDonald's, so I was still confused we were there.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, leaning down to my level, allowing me to whisper it in his ear. He ordered and waited. I turned and saw a girl, who was probably seventeen, staring. She was sitting all by herself, which reminded me a lot of myself. When I was seventeen I had my family, Letty and no one else. Letty had a life though, so I spent a lot of time alone.  
  
I figured she was probably a Bring Me the Horizon fan, so I nudged Oli. I gave her a wave and turned around. "I think you've got a fan here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fan. Behind us. Say hi," I told him.  
  
Rather than argue, he went and approached the girl.  
  
 **Oli's Point of View**  
  
I walked over to the girl, but a quick look over led me to believe that Koraline was wrong about her being my fan. I sat down across from the girl. "Hello, I'm Oliver."  
  
"Cassandra," the girl replied.  
  
"My friend thinks you're a fan of mine, but I think you're a fan of hers." I glanced back to where Koraline was standing.  
  
Cassandra nodded.  
  
"Would you like to meet her?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want to be a pain," she said quickly.  
  
"Never. She doesn't speak though-"  
  
"I know. She did a book signing, and I didn't have time to get in line, but my friend sent me a video. She had her sign "Hello Cass," for me."  
  
It was odd being on Kix's side of things, usually she found my fans and pointed them out to me, but now the roles were reversed.  
  
I looked, and she was being handed her bag. She turned, and I waved her over. "Jaxx, you're wrong."  
  
She walked over and flicked me, before smiling at the girl. She gave her a wave.  
  
"Jaxx, this is Cassandra. Cassandra, this is Jaxx," I introduced the pair.  
  
Jaxx stuck her hand out. Cass shook it. She was a little star struck. It was rather entertaining.  
  
Koraline, gave me a look and made writing motion. "Board's in your bag," I told her.  
  
"My brother's deaf," Cass blurted.  
  
We turned to look at her. She blushed before explaining. "He's deaf, so I can understand sign language."  
  
Koraline smiled, before signing away to the girl.  
  
I just watched on. She looked free, as she talked with the girl. Her bright smile dominated the room. She was gorgeous to begin with, but that smile was truly something. I hadn't seen her smile smile. She'd smirk and flash grins, slight upturns at the corners of her mouth. This was different. It was a full pearly white toothy smile.  
  
Finally, she scribbled her signature down on the paper place mates that they put on trays, and signed goodbye. As she rose, I got up. I said good-bye to Cass and went out to the car.  
  
"That was odd, awesome, but odd," she said, when we sat got in the car. She opened her bag and started rummaging through it.  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"Not everyone has fans notice them in public on a regular basis," she said. She popped a fry into her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, just figured that since you're a bestselling author with a teenage fan base, you'd get more recognition."  
  
"Nope," she said popping the p.  
  
"You should."  
  
"But I don't. Even if people do recognize me the muteness is intimidating."  
  
"You're hardly intimidating," I said.  
  
"Yeah, but you're not afraid of saying the wrong thing."  
  
"True. I give big fuck yous to Jesus."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah."  
  
We lapsed into silence, until we saw the signs that gave away our destination.  
  
"Disney Land?"  
  
"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. It had seemed like a good idea. Her reactions wasn't all I'd been hoping for.  
  
"Fucking awesome!" she cheered.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. She was smiling. Truly smiling, and that made me feel like king of the world.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched sadly as Colette packed up her stuff.  The BMTH boys were on tour, having left just a few days prior, and now Letty was going.  For the first time in a long time, the thought of solitude saddened me.  
  
"I ordered pizza," I'm gonna run and get it,” she said.  
  
"From where?" I asked.  "You know most pizza places deliver right?"  
  
"Shut up.  I'm gonna get the pizza, come back, and then we're gonna watch _The Notebook_."  
  
I groaned.  "Fuck you."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Go get the fucking pizza.  I'm getting in the shower." I walked back the hall to my bedroom.  I pulled out some clothes and grabbed my iPad, before entering the bathroom.  I hated quiet.  It gave you too much space inside your head.  It allowed you to think.  Sometimes that was good, but mostly it was terrible.  
  
I played some Sleeping With Sirens and got in.  I stayed in probably longer than necessary, letting the water relax me.  I expected Letty home, by the time got out, but she wasn't.  I checked my phone and there were no messages.  I shrugged it off, before crawling into my bed.  I was gonna try to be productive and respond to emails, but I found myself drifting off.  I was almost asleep, when my phone rang.  The only people, who called me were my mother, father, two brothers, Letty and Oli.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Koraline."  
  
I felt myself smile at the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello Oliver."  
  
"So how has life without me been?" he asked.  
  
"Peaceful.  I don't have to wake up at three in the morning to pick your drunk ass up."  
  
"Ha ha," he dead panned.  "You sleep more than anyone I've ever seen.  Are you a narcoleptic?"  
  
"No, but you are an asshole."  
  
"Tell me something new."  
  
I chuckled.  "So how has the start of tour been?"  
  
"First show was a bit weird, but it felt good to get out there again.  Everyone is either hung over or still drunk right now."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Not drunk."  
  
"Good.  Drunk Oli is a pain in the ass.”  
  
“Drunk Oli-“  
  
I cut him off.  “Don’t refer to yourself in the third person.”  
  
“Is right.”  He kept going as if I hadn’t spoken.  He switch topics before I could protest.  
  
“How’s the Sprite?”  
  
“Oh you care now?  Is that your new bestie?”  I teased.  
  
“I can’t believe you said bestie, and no.  I was just curious.  She’s leaving soon isn’t she?”  
  
“Yeah.  LA is gonna suck.  I can’t wait to go home.  Filming’s almost done, so it won’t be long.  You’re coming to the premier right?”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it,” he replied.    
  
I heard my door open and glanced down the hall.  “Bitch!  Some weird fucker followed me here!” she yelled.  
  
“What the fuck?” I sat up straighter and looked out my door.  
  
“Who’d she bring home?  Does he have crabs?”   
  
“How the fuck would I know if he has crabs?” I asked.  
  
“Are you talking to Syko?” she asked.  
  
“No,” I lied.  
  
“You totally fucking are!  Is he saying I have crabs?  Give me the phone.”  
  
“Bye, Oli,” I said.  
  
“Bye, Koraline.”  He was still chuckling as I hung up.  
  
I got out of my bed and walked to the living room.  “Now what the fuck are you bring strange men to my home for?” I asked.  
  
She jerked her thumb back to the kitchen.  I looked over to where a very familiar face was leaning against the counter with half a slice of pizza shoved in his face.  I shook my head, but smiled none the less.  " _How'd you get suckered into my baby sitter?_ "  
  
He shrugged.  " _I'm still not sure._ "  
  
I rolled my eyes, before walking over and hugging the beast of a man that was Vinny.  He hugged me back, picking me up as he did so.    
  
" _Steroids are bad.  I tell you that all the time._ "  
  
" _I'm not on steroids,_ " he replied.  
  
" _Yeah.  Okay._ "  
  
Colette walked in happily waving _The Notebook_.  "Movie time," she sang.  
  
" _How about we don't and say we did,_ " Vinny suggested.  
  
"We're watching the fucking movie."  
  
I rolled my eyes at the same time Vinny did.  " _Someone is a raging butch today._ "  
  
" _You have no idea._ "  
  
I flopped on the couch and Letty took the chair.  Vinny took the opposite end of the couch.  
  
" _So what's this I hear about you having a rock star boyfriend._ "  
  
" _Not my boyfriend.  We're just friends.  He's cool._ "  
  
" _He's cool.  That's it?  You talk to cool people?  Cause I think I'm pretty cool, and you don't talk to me, and I can't even hear you._ "  
  
" _So why would I talk, when I can sign._ "  
  
" _I can read your lips you know?_ "  
  
"There are you fucking happy now?" I said.  
  
" _I'm cool now. I can die happy._ "  
  
" _I hate you._ "  
  
He waved me off.  " _You love me.  Really though, what's going on?_ "  
  
" _Nothing._ "  
  
Letty through a piece of popcorn at Vinny.  I had seen that she'd been paying attention, l would've stopped the conversation.  
  
" _They just need to fuck.  Then everything will fall into place._ "  
  
"Dude!" I yelled.  
  
"Just saying." She shrugged.  
  
I shook my head.  Vinny was laughing.  I shot up and punched him in the chest.  " _Not funnny._ "  
  
" _Vey funny.  Our little virgin unicorn lets the big bad rock star bang her and them they fall in love and ride off into the sunset._ "  
  
" _I hate you both._ "  
  
" _You love us._ "  
  
" _If that helps you sleep at night._ "  
  
" _I bet Oli could help you sleep at night,_ "  Vinny winked.  I was so going to punch him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jaxx's Point of View**  
  
I shook with impatience as I watched Letty fix her hair for what seemed like the one millionth time.  We were now in Pennsylvania (home sweet home) in Lancaster (not home).  Filming was done, so I returned back to my home.  It was a four hour road trip to Lancaster, home of the Amish and for some reason a shit tone of concert venues.      
  
We had let at noon, gotten there at 4:30, got a hotel, and gotten ready.  The show was at seven, doors were at six and it was now 5:30.  
  
"Someone's excited," she said.  
  
I gave her a solid glare.  I wasn't going through this shit again.  "Do not even fucking start."  
  
She smirked at me in the mirror.  
  
I ignored her and pulled out my phone.  I started playing Candy Crush, because why not.  
  
She finally walked out of the bathroom.  She had on a tight black top, a pair of skinny jeans, dark smokey eye shadow, big clanky silver jewelry, a black lace effect on her lip and a pair of heels.  Her hair (recently cut into a bob and dyed pastel pink was teased to the point that one might think it was sex hair.  
  
"Where the fuck are you going?" I asked her.  
  
I  was simple, a white t-shirt that I had reconstructed with a teal bandeau underneath, a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, and my beat to hell teal converse.  My eyes were simple, black liner, mascara and a coat of pearl over the lid.  I had all my piercings and pull my hair into a pony tail with a small bump and a bandanna.  Simple.  
  
"Same place as you," she responded.  
  
"Alright switch that.  "Who are you going to fuck?" I asked.  
  
She snickered.  "Who knows?  The night hasn't even started yet, and I'm not going to be forced into the crowd tonight."  
  
I shook my head.  "Get in the fucking car."  
  
The drive to the venue was short.  We parked, and I texted Oli.  He was sound checking, so he was gonna send someone to come and get Letty and I.  We stood by the venue, not to close to the ever growing line, but not too far away.  The younger Syko brother walked out and glanced around for us.  I smiled and walked over.  Letty clicking away behind me.  
  
"Hello, Jaxx," he greeted.  I smiled and waved before opening my arms for a hug.  I had missed all of the guys, Lee, Vegan, Matty, Jordan, Tom and of course Oli.  
  
"Hi Tom," Letty greeted.  
  
"Oi, look at you.  Trying to shag tonight?" he asked.  
  
I bit back my snicker.  
  
Letty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, let's get you to my sod of a brother.  He's been like a kid for the past few days."  
  
We followed him into the venue.  He flashed his pass to security and told him that we were with him.  A few fangirls gave us jealous sneers.  I ignored them, Letty smirked smugly.  
  
He took us to their tour manager, who gave us each a pass that was good for the night.  Letty put hers around her neck,  I clipped mine to my belt loop.  He had sort of caught us up on all the happenings as of late.    
  
Letty gave him our end of it.  We walked to the stage.  Nichols was messing around, while Vegan sat on his cab looking bored out of his mind.  Lee was plucking a few random strings, and Jordan was listening to Oli bitch about something.  I could tell from the look on his face, that Oli was having a shitty day.    
  
"Been a horrid day," Tom explained, even though I already got that feel.  I decided to start by fucking with Matty.  He'd been tossing his sticks up into the air and catching them, so I walked up behind him and caught it, before he could.    
  
"What the fuck?" he muttered turning around.  "Oi!  Look who's here!" he exclaimed.  They all turned their heads.  I through my arms out, drawing attention to myself.  
  
I then took the stick I had caught and hit Matty in the head with it,  
  
I hopped down off of his riser and started to Oli.  I gave Vegan a fist bump on the way and Lee a little hip check.  
  
I finally made it to Oli and Jordan.  I gave Jordan a little wave, before smiling at Oli and opening my arms.  Oli hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around.  He set me down and I smacked him.  
  
"And you brought he sprite," he said, looking over at Letty.  "Joy," he dead panned.  I gave him a pointed look.  "Oi!  Sprite, ya trying to shag one of my mates?" he asked.  
  
She glared.  "Fuck you!"  
  
"Just saying.  You're looking proper fit today."  
  
I shook my head.  She ignored him and continued talking to Matty.  
  
"How have you been?" Oli asked,  He still had an arm around my shoulder.  I gave him a thumbs up and leaned into him.  
  
"Well now that Jaxx is here, you'll quit being such a  wanker and we can finally finish this fucking check," Matty said.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
I pulled myself away from Oli and motioned for them to continue.  I hopped down off of the stage and over the barricade.  I leaned against it and watched, while they checked.  Letty joined me.  She had Vegan and Jordan carefully let her down,  
  
When they were . done," I hopped the barricade aOli pulled me up on the stage Letty opted to have Matty walk her back.  
  
Everyone else retreated to the dressing room and buses.  Oli sat down on the edge of the stage, letting his feet hang.  "What do you think?" he asked.  
  
I sat down next to him and leaned into his side.  He put and arm around me and pulled me close.  "I think you better pull yourself together, because from what I hear, you've been an annoying shit."  
  
"I'm hurt you believe the gossip," he said.  
  
"Hm.  I'm gonna take that as confirmation."  
  
"Thanks tons."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
 **Letty's point of View**  
  
"Where are they going?"  
  
"Shut up," I said, smacking Matty on the head.  Currently we along with Tom, Jordan, Lee and Vegan were spying on Oli and Kori. It was obvious that those two were totally obsessed with each other. Matty told me that apparently Oli hadn't hooked up with a single bitch, which was far from usual.  
  
Of course Kori had acted like nothing was wrong, but every time her phone would vibrate with a message from him, a small smile would breakout on her face. Plus she kept talking about the stoies he had told her from tour.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Are we following them or what?" Matty asked.  
  
I smirked. "I like the way you think."  
  
not too much later, we ended up sitting in the diner across from the cafe that our two love birds had disappeared into. We were all crammed into a booth trying to look over each other, which meant we were all practically sitting on each other.  
  
"Ugh! Will you get the fuck off!" I shoved Matty , who went into Vegan, who ended up falling out of the booth.  
  
"Ow," he muttered from the floor.  
  
"Can I help you?" our waitress asked, walking up to us. She looked from me to Vegan on the floor.  
  
"Coffee for all of us. Black."  
  
"Six coffees," she repeated, writing it down before walking away.  
  
I continued to stare out the window. Thus far, nothing real interesting had happened. Oli was facing us, so they couldn't see Kori's mouth moving. They all knew she talked to him, not from anything he had said. They had just assumed, since she rarely had her board and though he'd been learning (a surprise) he didn't know a lot of sign language.  
  
"What do we do if they see us?" Lee asked.  
  
"Well if someone wasn't being such an obnoxious piece of shit," I said pointing it towards Matty.  
  
"You're the noticeable one, with sex hair-"  
  
"Hush." I slapped my hand over his mouth.  
  
The only thing even remotely close to happening was that Matty and Lee played rock paper scissors on who was gonna pay and that was only because they were bored. Watching Kori and Oli was like watching paint dry.  
  
"So clearly we need to intervene," I said on our walk back to the venue.  
  
"Or you could let them figure it out themselves," Jordan offered.  
  
"Shut up fish dick," I snipped.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "How does Jaxx put up with you?" he questioned.  
  
"What do we do?" I thought aloud.  
  
"Does Oli ever open up?" I asked.  
  
"When he's fucking pissed," Matty answered. At least someone was on my side.  
  
"That won't work. Kori doesn't believe drunken ramblings. Any sober confessions?"  
  
"Songs?"  
  
"I can't make him write a song, and I can't-"  
  
"You can't what, Sprite? Tell me."  
  
"Nichols you're such a girl."  
  
"Oi, it'll be nice to see our mate happy. Don't you think?" he said. "The bird's cool, he likes her, she likes him and I see nothing wrong with this."  
  
They all mumbled their agreements.  
  
I smirked. "Good, because I have a plan."


	14. Chapter 14

"KORALINE!"  
  
I sighed, shoving my sketch pad and bag of pencils into my nightstand drawer. I had no clue why I bothered giving her a key. Right now it seemed like a terrible decision.  
  
I followed her voice down to the foyer of my home. "KO-"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Go take a shower. We're going somewhere," she informed me. I didn't even question it. I'd gotten so used to her random outings and road trips that I simply accepted it and did as she said.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Five days."  
  
I nodded. I had gone to school to major in English, with the intent to become an editor, but things had gone differently. While I was in school, my aunt had died. She wasn't a constant in my life, she came and went with her different boyfriends, fiancés and husbands, but I liked her. She didn't question my muteness like the rest of my family. Instead, she would look at me and say, "Kid, I'd tell you to go fuck themselves, but I know that ain't gonna happen, and that's okay. You doing what feels right to you is the biggest fuck off you can give anyone." She was only 36, when she died. She did however outlive her previous husband, who at the ripe old age of 96 and after a year and a half of marriage kicked the bucket. He was loaded, so was she when he was gone. He had children, none of who wanted anything to do with him. She never wanted children and wasn't particularly fond of our family, who looked down on her lifestyle, so when she was diagnosed with terminal cancer, she had her will written out that everyone got a little and I got a whole hell of a lot. I wasn't sure what to do with all of the money, so I went into flipping houses. I never did any of it, my brothers ran everything, and I just bankrolled it and made money back. This completely destroyed the need for a real job, allowing me to go where ever the fuck I pleased for however fucking long I pleased.  
  
I'll get your stuff ready," she said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
 **Letty's Point of View**  
  
I packed Kori's bag, and practically ran down the hall to the spare room that she had turned into a make shift art studio. In addition to being an amazing writer, Kori was also an artist, shitty by her standards, but amazing by mine. The thing about her art was that it usually expressed whatever was on her mind. I was looking for proof that what was on her mind was Oliver Sykes.  
  
That was how I realized she had a crush on this dickhead named Kyle when we were in high school. She had never felt anyone would want her, because she was weird. Total bullshit, because there had been guys into her, she was just fucking oblivious. I forced him to ask her out and treat her right, an after the first date she realized he was a prick and was over him.  
  
I went through canvas after canvas finding many of them to be of LA or her characters. None were of the elder Sykes brother. Finally I gave up and returned to her room, hopping up on her bed. She was still in the shower, so I decided to watch TV until she was done.  
  
I pulled open her nightstand drawer to find her remote, but instead came across yet another sketch book. I flipped it open and leafed through it. The start of it was rather concerning. It was dark and I could tell she was in a bad place in her head, when she drew them. IT switched through from images of shadows pulling people to their deaths to a drawing of Oli. It was done in black and white, save for his tattoos which practically popped of the page. I smirked to myself, and took pictured of them, before shoving it back in the drawer and grabbing the remote.  
  
 **Jaxx's Point of View**  
  
I got out of the shower and walked into my room only to see Letty laying on my bed, watching _Teen Wolf_  
  
"Yay! You're out. I have to piss. Then I'm gonna do your hair. Put on some underwear."  
  
I shook my head, chuckling before rummaging through m drawers for a bra and underwear.  
  
"You decent?" she asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good, cause I'm walking out anyways. Now bathroom."  
  
She did my hair, while I played on my phone. When she was done, she went to work on my makeup. Then she threw everything in my bag and gestured to the [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=111843851) she had laid out for me.  
  
"Where the fuck are we going?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
There was no point in asking. Letty was amazing at keeping secrets, which was both a gift and a curse.  
  
A three our long car ride and we were in the Steel city, Pittsburgh. I still had no clue why. We'd checked into our room. Then we were off once again. We ended up at this restaurant that gave me no fucking clue as to why we were there.  
  
There was someone waiting for us, which was weird.  
  
Sitting at the table was a raven haired girl, who was sipping on a glass of water.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Letty.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "Hello. Collette?" she asked.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"The one and only." They shook hands before she turned her attention to me. "And of course you're Koraline Jaxx."  
  
" _Just Jaxx_ "  
  
"Just Jaxx," Letty said for me.  
  
"I actually got that. When I went to Pitt they required three years of a language, so they let me take American Sign Language. Then I transferred to Point Park and didn't need it, but it's still useful." It's nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan."  
  
" _That's always good to hear._ "  
  
"Dylan owns _C-Rock_ magazine," Letty said.  
  
My eyes widened a bit. _C-Rock_ was a big deal.  
  
"That's my baby."  
  
We all settled into our seats, and a waiter approached. Letty and I got our beverages, while Dylan talked.  
  
"So, I could beat around the bush, but that's not really my thing, so I have a proposition for you."  
  
" _You do?_ "  
  
"Yes. I absolutely love how you openly credit music for helping you write. It's amazing, especially how well the songs you choose lace in with the actual story. You do this when you read too?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I thought so. I was wondering if you would be willing to write a piece for me. I was thinking along the lines of like taking a novel and matching music with it and shit like that. I mean it's totally up to you and I'm not expecting you to do it for free, but I think it'd be a really wicked, really unique piece."  
  
" _That sounds awesome._ "  
  
"I mean it can start small, but who knows? Maybe it could grow into a real column. You can write it on whatever, and I'll get legal on it, and you can write it whenever. It's not like my other articles that have a bunch of time restriction and shit."  
  
" _I'd have to talk with my agent and stuff._ "  
  
"Understandable, but I just wanted to see if you were interested."  
  
" _Yeah. That sounds really cool._ "  
  
"I knew I'd like you. I mean look. We even [matched](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=111844528) somewhat.  
  
"Holy shit. You did."  
  
Thank you Letty, aka Captain Obvious.  
  
We talked for a little while about the article and books, before the conversation switched. "So you're close with the Syko. Right?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I mean she didn't seem like the type to write gossip, but I didn't know her that well.  
  
"He does not like me," she said with a chuckle.  
  
" _He doesn't?_ "  
  
"No."  
  
"Doesn't like me either," Letty said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"The Sprite," Letty replied.  
  
"I'm the Black Veil Bitch," Dylan said. "And that's exactly why he does not like me."  
  
I frowned. " _I'm sorry. He's a dick sometimes._ "  
  
She snickered. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. The Brides aren't exactly fond of him either, though I think they know that if they ever gave his girl shit, I'd tear them each a new one."  
  
" _They seem like a handful_ "  
  
"Yes, but I mean you hangout with Bring Me The Horizon. That seems like chaos."  
  
"Have you ever met Asking?" Letty asked.  
  
"They're a fucking handful," she groaned. "Five minutes of Danny is enough to last anyone three years."  
  
" _She has a raging Lady Boner for James_."  
  
Letty smacked me in return "He's pretty cool. Not nearly as obnoxious as Danny or Ben."  
  
" _Wait, so people like know I hang out with Oli?_ " I asked, having become confused.  
  
"Yeah. It's one of those things. Are they together? Are they not? Everyone just needs to mind their own fucking business."  
  
" _I didn't know that people were talking about it._ "  
  
"Bunch of twats."  
  
Letty choked on her water.  
  
"Breathe, dude." Once Letty had recovered she turned back to me. "Yeah, once they catch wind they try to sniff shit out. You're not tuned in like me, and you and Oli don't post shit, like Ash and I do. That's probably better though, deters the crazies."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'm sensing a horror story," Letty said.  
  
She launched into her tale of having been sucker punched by some chick at Warped and then being groped by the security, before being saved by Black Veil Brides' head of security.  
  
I wasn't sure if I was at a point, where I could deal with cay fans. Words I could handle (sometimes), but actually being assaulted, no. She'd assured me it was because she was much more in your face than most, but it was still frightening. Could I really deal with shit like that if I was Oli? ' _Why the fuck am I even thinking of that to begin with?_ I pondered. We were friends.  
  
Who the hell was I kidding? I was into him and that was bad. I needed to bite it in the bud, because it would never work. No one wanted to date the mute girl. It was embarrassing and weird.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oli’s Point of View**  
  
“Hello, Sykes.”  
  
“What do you want, Sprite?” I asked, pissed off that she had woke me up at whatever fucking hour it was.  
  
“Kori’s got herself an admirer,” she said.  
  
I certainly wasn’t expecting that. I mean I wasn’t saying anything about Koraline with that. She was a lovely girl. She was smart, creative, original and not to mention beautiful. It was that typically the admirers she had went either unnoticed by her or she paid them no mind. That was fine with me. None of them were good enough for her anyways in my eyes.  
  
“And?” I tried to sound indifferent, despite the sliver of annoyance that the news had stirred alive inside me.  
  
“And you have no problem?” she asked. It was obvious that she didn’t believe the shit I was trying to pull. Can’t say I would’ve believed me either.  
  
“No.” I kept going with it despite that.  
  
“Cut the shit, Sykes. Cause if you are you need to fucking cool it, cause I’m not going to let you get jealous that maybe she pays attention to someone other than you, and fuck things up for her.”  
  
“What? You think I’m going to fucking hurt her? That’s fucking bullshit and you know it! It doesn’t matter how fucking jealous I am, if it made her happy, I’d be perfectly fine with it!”  
  
“So you are jealous?”  
  
“Yes, I’m fucking jealous! There! Are you fucking happy now, ya slag!” I snapped.  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
I could hear the smirk in her voice. “Oli, do you happen to have certain feelings for my friend?” she asked.  
  
I groaned. “What does it matter, if she’s into some other bloke?”  
  
“It does matter, cause there is no other dude.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sure she has an admirer. She has tons of them. To guys, who have never heard of her, she’s just some hot chick. She doesn’t give a shit about them. You should know that.”  
  
“Bu-“  
  
“You made an assumption, and you know what they say about those. I was just making sure I was right, because I’m going to tell you something. She’s into you.”  
  
“She what? There’s-“  
  
“Jesus Christ! Do you really think she doesn’t feel anything other than fucking friendship for you? Come on now. All she draws anymore is you. All conversations turn to you. She doesn’t even notice it. She draws what she wants and what she wants, is you.”  
  
I was shocked.  
  
“She will never say it. She thinks it’s impossible for anyone to like the weird mute girl. You’re gonna have to change that, make her see that she’s not the same girl that got picked on in school, that she’s so much more than that. This is me giving you the go ahead, but just remember that if you hurt her, I will kill you.”  
  
“I-“  
  
“Bye Sykes. See you tomorrow.”  
  
She hung up. ‘ _God that Sprite’s confusing,_ ’ I thought. Then it hit me. ‘ _She wants me._ ’ A smile spread across my face. ‘ _She wants me._ ‘  
  
“I’m gonna have a bloody twat, if I keep thinking like that,” I muttered, before grabbing my laptop and checking where we were going to be in two days. “Pittsburgh.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Jaxx’s Point of View**  
  
“And this is the last of the rec rooms,” Dylan said opening a door. She stopped short though. “What the fuck?” she muttered seeing a massive ball pit in the floor.  
  
“SURPRISE!” a blonde yelled, jumping out of it.  
  
“Uh. You wanna tell me what the fuck you did to my [couch](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/10-sunken-sitting-area-living-room.jpg)?” she asked. She stared down at the blonde with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“Made it more awesome, obviously.”  
  
“One of these days, I’m gonna fucking murder you,” Dylan said.  
  
“This place is insane,” Letty said.  
  
It was. So far we’d seen the ball pit, febreeze bombs, multiple studios and offices (one of which led to elated screaming and excited snow angels on the floor), large led boards with constantly changing insults and images, and this was only in about forty-five minutes of touring.  
  
“Oh shit!” an accented voice said from behind us, before running and jumping in the ball pit. Matty disappeared before reappearing.  
  
“See? Nichols knows what’s up,” the blonde girl said.  
  
I turned behind me to see Vegan, Jordan, Lee, and Oli standing there.  
  
“S’up boys and Syko?” Dylan greeted.  
  
“Not much. How have the Black Veil Bitches been?” Oli asked. I rolled my eyes at the two.  
  
“Been giving a tour to my potential new columnist,” she said happily, gesturing to me.  
  
“Hello boys,” Letty said.  
  
I waved with a grin on my face.  
  
“Alright. Well since apparently the ball pit is a hit among the grown children here. I’ll go see if the food’s here,” Dylan said, leaving the room.  
  
“SCORE ONE FOR THE BALL PIT!” the blonde yelled.  
  
“EAT SHIT YOU WHORE!” Dylan yelled from down the hall.  
  
“You are both fucking mental,” Lee said.  
  
“Meh,” the blonde shrugged.  
  
“So columnist huh?” Oli asked walking over.  
  
“ _Possibly_ ,” I signed. Letty wasn’t paying attention. I went to smack her, but Oli spoke before I could.  
  
“Why possibly?” he asked.  
  
I raised an eye brow.  
  
“I’ve been learning some things,” he admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously. It was cute. I smiled.  
  
“ _What have you learned?_ ”  
  
He went through a few basic signs, obviously not confident, but it made me smile none the less. I walked up to him and hugged him tight. I was touched. He didn’t need to do it, but he was trying. “Thank you,” I whispered, before pulling back.  
  
“So how’d you meet?” the blonde asked me. “I’m Dawn by the way.”  
  
She had a name now.  
  
“”Don’t Go” shoot,” Oli answered.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“That’s- OH SHIT!” Dawn disappeared backwards into the ball pit. She reemerged seconds later and smacked the space right in front of her. “You shit head!” she hissed smacking it again. Matty popped up grinning.  
  
“ _Children_.”  
  
“Yep,” Letty agreed.  
  
Dylan walked in a moment later with a petite brunette girl. “Alright food,” she said, setting the boxes down on the floor. “Dawn?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Where the fuck is my table?”  
  
“Good question. It may possibly be… I don’t know.”  
  
“You fucking moron. Well. We’ve got no chairs, no table, and it’s gonna be impossible to get the kiddies out of the pool, so give me a minute.”  
  
She left again with the girl following her. I’m gonna assume that was her assistant. Lee went and started digging through the boxes, while I sat at the edge of the ball pit with Oli. He started picking them up and throwing them at Letty, who responded by nailing him right in the head with one. She was the pitcher of both her high school and college softball teams.  
  
Dawn busted out laughing, while Oli rubbed his head.  
  
“Oi! Black Veil Bitch, hush!”  
  
“Don’t get pissy with her, cause I fucked you up,” Letty said.  
  
“Oh God. You two should never be in the same room like ever.”  
  
“And now there are three,” Dylan said rolling in on a chair. He brunette appeared behind her pushing more of them like a train.  
  
“You’re so lazy,” Dawn said.  
  
“I pay her to assist me. She is assisting.”  
  
“You pay her to manage your office,” Dawn argued.  
  
“She’s managing my chairs. Ain’t that right?”  
  
“I’m with Dawn. You’re just a lazy ass,” the girl said.  
  
“Well then fuck you too.”  
  
The rest of us got our food, sat and ate and told stories about random shit.  
  
It was really cool. I liked it at the C-Rock office and it made me a little more excited about the opportunity to possibly write something for them.  
  
When we were done, we went over a few more details and things for when she spoke with my agent. Oli and the boys had been interviewed and were going to lay down an acoustic version of “Can You Feel My Heart” before leaving. We decided to stick around, watch them and then go chill at our hotel, while they went through the rest of their media day. We were going to meet them at the venue though before and after the show.  
  
 **Oli’s Point of View**  
  
“THANK YOU PITTSBURGH!” I yelled, before walking off stage.  
  
I walked back to where Koraline was standing and opened my arms. She shook her head. “ _No. Fuck no._ ”  
  
I approached and hugged her anyway.  
  
“You’re riding on the roof,” Letty told her.  
  
“I smell lovely,” I said.  
  
“Yeah okay,” Letty scoffed.  
  
Koraline, pushed me away and scrunched her nose up at me, then smiled, shaking her head.  
  
“He’s fucking gross. We know,” Lee said, slinging an arm around her. She looked up at him, furrowed her brow for about a millisecond before responding.  
  
“So are you,” she said.  
  
I chuckled. Everyone else, save for Lee and Letty included, was in a state of shock.  
  
“SHE SPEAKS!” Matty yelled, picking her up and spinning her around in a hug.  
  
“And she smells, and you fucking stink. Put me down.”  
  
“Why is it every time I hear you, you’re making a jab at us?” Lee asked.  
  
“WAIT YOU TALKED IN FRONT OF HIM?!” Letty yelled. “IT TOOK ME YEARS!”  
  
“No. I walked in on her talking to Oli,” Lee explained.  
  
“And you told me nothing?” she asked.  
  
“I do believe you are my friend not my mother.”  
  
“When you sign are you this much of a smart ass?” Jordan asked.  
  
“Maybe. Maybe not.”  
  
I’m gonna go shower,” Lee declared.  
  
“Second!” I yelled. We all declared our spot in line until only Matty was left. He groaned about it being the story of his life.  
  
“Such a drama queen,” Koraline said.  
  
“I think I may have liked it better, when you didn’t talk.”  
  
“Oh well,” she said.  
  
“He’s just a jealous wanker, because Lee and I heard you first.”  
  
“Lee maybe, but we all just assumed she talked to you.”  
  
I slipped and arm around her shoulder.  
  
“The two of you are going to put me through hell,” he said, before walking off.  
  
Her eyes widened for a second at the sight of Austin from Of Mice & Men walking by.  
  
“Wanna way hi?” I asked.  
  
She tried to play it cool, but Letty gave it away. “That would be her like her number three favorite vocalist of all time right there.”  
  
“At least I’m not running and attacking him,” Koraline said. I chuckled at the memory of when I first met the Sprite.  
  
“Shut up,” she muttered.  
  
“I’m telling you. We see Asking and her panties will drop so hard there we’ll be a whole half way to China. She’ll make a total ass out of herself. Dude, we need to make that happen.”  
  
“I will try my hardest.”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Letty yelled. “Go introduce her to Austin,” Letty snapped, before walking to God knows where.  
  
“Come on, let’s go make you friends,” I said.  
  
I led her over to where Austin was standing.  
  
“Austin!” I called. He turned.  
  
“Hey man. Crowd was insane tonight. Maybe the best yet.”  
  
“Maybe,” I agreed. “Austin, this is Jaxx. Jaxx, Austin. Apparently you’re her-“  
  
The glare I got was enough to shut me up.  
  
“So you’re Jaxx?”  
  
She nodded, mute once more.  
  
“You’re much prettier than I thought you’d be. No wonder Oli talks about you so much.”  
  
“Oh real-“ she stopped catching herself. “Oh fuck it,” she said. “Oh really now?” she continued. I smiled at her. She was much more comfortable.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Better be good, Oli,” she warned me.  
  
“What bad have you given me?”  
  
“True. You’re the bad one.”  
  
“Sykes! Shower!” the Sprite yelled. I see why they told her to do it.  
  
“Coming!” I yelled. “Don’t let those pricks get there before me!” I yelled.  
  
“You good?” I asked Koraline.  
  
“Yes, Stinky. Go shower.”  
  
“I got her,” Austin said.  
  
“If someone fucks with her, kill em,” I said.  
  
“Dude, chill. No one’s gonna fuck with her,” he reassured me.  
  
 **Jaxx’s Point of View**  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“You just did,” I replied.  
  
“Something else?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I’ve read your book, and will you sign it?”  
  
I laughed. “Sure-“  
  
“THAT’S FIVE PEOPLE IN ONE DAY!” Letty yelled.  
  
“Congradu-fucking-lations! You can count!” I replied.  
  
She didn’t say anything, just walked away.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Where’s this book?” I asked, Austin.  
  
“Bus. Come one follow me.”  
  
“Kay. Just as a fair warning. I’m not exactly the best with-“  
  
“You’re mute. I know. The Horizon boys gave us a warning, so that we didn’t make you uncomfortable. I’m actually surprised, you spoke to me.”  
  
“So am I, sorta. I mean… I didn’t plan on it, but I don’t- Fuck I’m bad at this.”  
  
“Don’t feel so pressured, like you’re not gonna be judged.”  
  
“Yeah. I feel-“  
  
“Accepted.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
 **Oli’s Point of View**  
  
“I don’t know what you’ve done, but damn has it been affective.”  
  
I turned and looked at the Sprite, who was leaning against one of the walls of the venue.  
  
“You’re creepy,” I informed her.  
  
“I thought it was crazy that she talked to you, but she spoke in front of your whole band and Austin Carlile. What the fuck did you say to her?”  
  
“Nothing. I didn’t say anything. She just did. Isn’t this a good thing?”  
  
“You didn’t say anything?”  
  
“No. For fuck’s sake. We’ve been through this. I told you I wasn’t gonna hurt her and that includes making her do things she doesn’t wanna do. She talked all on her own.”  
  
“Hmm. I wasn’t expecting this.”  
  
“Expecting what? DO you have a magic crystal ball that allows you to constantly monitor her fucking future? She’s a grown woman, who can make her own decisions. She’s finally feeling comfortable with herself and her voice. You’re being fucking obnoxious.”  
  
“Just because I’m rooting for you, doesn’t mean you don’t have to go through the paces.”  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. She was fucking obnoxious. Jesus Christ. I went to the dressing room and grabbed my shit, before heading to the bus. Koraline was nowhere to be found, so I went to Of Mice’s bus. She was sitting with Austin, watching a drunk Alan try to crawl into, what I’m assuming from the protests coming from inside, wasn’t his bunk.  
  
“How drunk?” I asked.  
  
“Completely trashed,” Austin answered.  
  
“Enjoying the show?” I asked Koraline, who smiled and nodded in response.  
  
“Yo! We’re going for food, you coming?!”  
  
“Hells yeah!” Austin agreed.  
  
I looked at Koraline, who shrugged.  
  
“We’re gonna go wander around for a bit,” I said.  
  
“See ya. It was good meeting you,” Austin said running off.  
  
I held my hand out for Koraline to take.  
  
She glanced back towards where Alan was passed out on the floor.  
  
“Where are we going?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Of course not.” She grabbed my hands. “Lead the way.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Jaxx’s Point of View**  
  
" **Miss this lovely bird @KJaxxOfficial** "  
  
I rolled my eyes at the picture that Oli had posted. It was of me lounging beside the pool at the house they were staying at in LA. Obviously he'd taken it despite me not wanting him to, because I was flipping him off.  
  
"He's an idiot," I said, handing Letty her phone back. I continued to color in the background of the portrait I'd just drawn.  
  
"He maybe an idiot, but I'll put money that he's an idiot that you're drawing right now," she said.  
  
"You never were the best gambler," I replied.  
  
"Bull. That's why you’re sitting there smiling."  
  
I put my hand up to cover my mouth, which sure enough was split into a grin.  
  
"You're smitten," she stated.  
  
"I am not," I objected.  
  
"It's okay to like him, ya know? It's okay for you to like anyone. And Contrary to what you believe it's possible that he likes you back."  
  
"And you're telling me this why?"  
  
"Because that shit does like you, and you are too ignorant to see it. No believe it."  
  
I just stared back at her.  
  
"He doesn't want to freak you out. He has been trying to slowly ease you into the idea, and I gave him the green light, because I know that he's not just messing with you. I know that he'll be good to you and that he's good for you." She stopped and sighed. "Is it really that hard to believe that someone might show some interest in you?"  
  
I kept quiet.  
  
"Koraline, do you have any romantic interest in Oli what so ever?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I nodded. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"I'll be happy when you're happy, because you're my best friend and when you're miserable, I'm miserable, and not just me, Vinny too."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, just fucking go for it. He's trying, so be responsive."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sad it's almost over?" I asked, adjusting my laptop so that it wasn't on top of all of my colored pencils.  
  
"It's always sad, but I can't wait to go home and see Oscar, mum, dad, and everyone."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"And how's that whole struck by lightning thing?"  
  
"It's happened," I replied.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Should I be looking out for the next Koraline Jaxx novel soon?"  
  
"Not too soon, but it's there. It's started. I gotta get some feedback on it first."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be amazing."  
  
"You've never read f my duds before, that's why."  
  
"I'm sure they were amazing too."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to run Drop Dead from the road. I have some new deigns, but I'm not into them as much as I should be.  
  
"Lemme see."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on," I whined.  
  
"Let me see whatever you're working on."  
  
I thought about it. Save for Letty, who went and snooped through my shit anyways, my mother and Vinny no one had seen my actual art. I slowly turned the sketch pad around.  
  
Oli was quiet for a moment, looking at it intently. A sliver of unease wiggled up my spine. I didn't like judgment to begin with and I really didn't like waiting on it. I was confident in my abilities as a writer as an artist, not so much, but I enjoyed it, so I continued to pursue it, but as a hobby, nothing more.  
  
"I don't think I've ever looked so good in my life. Hell you even made Matty look good." I saw him move and he disappeared. He reappeared a moment later, on the move. He went back to the lounge. Lee and Matty were watching a movie or something. "Look at this," he said, turning the screen towards them. "You don't look like a sack of shit for once," he said to Matty.  
  
"You're so full of shit," I said. "It's not that good."  
  
"Nah. Matty still looks like shit, but that's just his face. You did a very good job of making it look like his actually shitty face," Lee said.  
  
"Thanks," I said chuckling. "I think."  
  
"It's actually really good," Lee said.  
  
"I didn't know you could draw," Matty chirped.  
  
"You don't really know much about me at all," I pointed out.  
  
Oli's face scrunched up at that. Sure I felt comfortable around him, but we'd been talking present and future, not really past.  
  
"I think we should stick Oli on that," Matty said. "Take the bird out and get to know her for us," Matty said, trying to sound like he was just uninterested. I knew better. Matty was playing wingman.  
  
"For once in your life you have a good idea," Lee agreed. "Jaxx?" Lee asked a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Call the presses, Matty has a good idea," I said.  
  
Oli raised an eyebrow, but I didn't address it.  
  
"See, even Jaxx agrees," Matty said proudly.  
  
"And she wants to go to sleep, so I'm gonna go."  
  
They all said their good-byes before I ended the call.  
  
"Now that was cute," Letty said.  
  
"SHIT!" I yelled, startled. I had jumped causing me to fall off of my bed on to the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"You said I can stay here anytime I needed."  
  
"And you need to this time?" I asked. She usually came over at a normal hour.  
  
"Linda's here for a visit."  
  
I got up and rubbed at my back. "Did you bring ice cream?" I asked.  
  
She nodded and held up a bottle of jack.  
  
I rolled my eyes. You puke, I'm gonna kill you, and there better be some actual fucking ice cream in my fridge," I muttered, before heading down stairs, so that I could set up the TV for the movie marathon that was ensue. It happened every time Letty's mother stopped in for a visit.  
  
"I wanna watch _The Notebook_ ," she said.  
  
I nodded. "We'll watch it."


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh fuck,” I groaned, when I woke up. I really needed to get rid of the recliner n my living room, and buy one that didn’t fucking suck. Sitting beside me on the little side table was a half eaten melted container of ice cream. I thought about it for a second, before deciding to ruin my furniture another day. After all I had a very hung over Letty to take care of.  
  
I stood up and cracked my back. Letty was laying on the couch. She was still breathing, so that was a good sign.  
  
Her mother was a psycho bitch stuck in very old and outdated ways. She didn’t approve of Letty being a strong independent woman. She wanted her to marry rich and be a housewife like her mother and her mother’s mother and every other fucking woman in her family and her husband’s. Letty’s father was very accepting and proud of her for not falling into the same patter as the rest of the women in his family and instead striving to be something more.  
  
I looked at the clock it was almost one. I dumped the melted ice cream down the drain and tossed the carton in the garbage. I went upstairs and checked my phone. There were a few missed messages from my brothers reminding me that we had a house to show at three. I really didn’t feel like showing a house. I didn’t even do shit. I went, stood there and smiled.  
  
I made myself presentable and looked at the time. I had an hour to be there. The showing wouldn’t take long, and considering we hadn’t gone to sleep (or in Letty’s case passed out drunk) until rougly seven in the morning, I knew she was still down for a while. I walked out to my car only to see another one sitting in my driveway . It wasn’t anyone I could think of off the top of my head. Though a perfectly stupid decision, walked up my wrap around deck to the back. There sitting at my table was none other than the wicked witch of the west. The clicking of my heels alerted her to my presence.  
  
“Koraline, dear, it’s good to se you,” she greeted.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, walking to my car and grabbing my white board. “ _What do you want?_ ” I asked.  
  
“I came to find my daughter.”  
  
“ _Not here. Can’t help you_.”  
  
“Do you really think I believe you?”  
  
“ _Wishful thinking. She doesn’t want to see you, so you can quit wasting your time and leave._ ”  
  
“She never wants to see me. I’m used to that, but she needs to. She needs to get it through her head that it’s time to grow up. She can’t keep behaving like a rebellious teenager. She’ll be worse than you, if it continues. I mean gallivanting around with rock stars. It’s just trashy. You should really keep better company. It’s bad enough that you enjoy that mess, but to pull my precious daughter into it… It’s just not right.”  
  
“ _The company I keep is fine, thank you very much. I’d much rather be surrounded by people, who are caring and accepting, even if we don’t always get along and aren’t pristine and perfect, than a cold, narrow minded bitch like you. Letty feels the same. Now, I’m going to give you until five to get the fuck off of my property, before I hit the alarm, because you are trespassing on private property_.”  
  
“You may win this battle, but the war is not over.”  
  
‘ _What fucking war_?’ I thought. God that bitch was crazy. I pointed towards the driveway. She just kept getting crazier and crazier. Five minutes after her car had disappeared, I got in mine and was off on what would hopefully be my last visit to the property. I pulled into the drive way and knocked on the door. It was pulled open by Erik, the oldest. I was the middle child and my other brother, Travis was the baby.  
  
“LITTLE SISTER!” Erik yelled, picking me up and spinning me around.  
  
“Big brother!” I replied just as excitedly though far more quietly.  
  
“Why is it that I only ever see you, when we’re trying to show a house and even then I have to threaten you with bodily harm to get you to show up?” he asked.  
  
“Move out of the way, she’s my sister too,” Travis said, pushing Erik and hugging me.  
  
“I missed you two,” I said.  
  
“Well if you would stop and visit…”  
  
“I mean really. You can go and fucking gallivant with Oli Sykes, but you can’t come and say “Hi?””  
  
I flinched.  
  
“I’m just kidding, Kore,” Erik quickly reassured me.  
  
“I know. It’s just… Letty’s mother is a real fucking bitch.”  
  
“Uh-Oh. Linda graced you with her presence?”  
  
“She came to visit Letty, who came to my house, who, when I leave, I have to pick up the most fattening greasy thing I can find for, pissed to hell. Then she sat on my fucking deck and started running her mouth.”  
  
“About you?” they asked in sync.  
  
“Oh but of course. I’ve completely and totally corrupted her daughter. Haven’t you heard? She’s gallivanting around with rock stars.”  
  
My phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked it. Oli’s face lit up the screen, causing me to smile.  
  
“Hey,” I greeted.  
  
“Hello, Koraline.”  
  
“What’s up?” I asked.  
  
“I’m bored,” he groaned.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
“It’s not funny,” he whined.  
  
“I don’t know what you expect me to do about it,” I informed him.  
  
“I dunno. Be entertaining.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“That’s for you to figure out.”  
  
“Long stretch?” I asked.  
  
“Extremely, and I can’t fucking sleep.”  
  
“Why not?” I asked worried.  
  
“Just some shit, don’t worry about it,” he replied dully.  
  
“Don’t hold your breath on that. Being the queen of there’s something wrong, I can tell that there’s obviously something wrong. At first thought maybe the road was taking its toll, but clearly not.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“And I can’t make you, but seriously, you know I’m willing to listen whenever right?”  
  
“Yes, now can we move on? I get this shit from the guys. I don’t need it from you as well.”  
  
“If you’re going to be an ass, I’m going to hang up and leave you to be bored.”  
  
He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m-“  
  
“Kore, buyer’s here,” Erik announced.  
  
“Shit,” I swore. I didn’t want to hang up. Mostly, because something was up, and if Oli was anything like me, being allowed to stew with his own thoughts was the last thing he needed to do.  
  
“Alright. Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re going to spend the next hour writing, then I’m going to introduce you to my brothers.”  
  
“Your brothers?” he asked.  
  
“Yep. An hour.”  
  
I hung up and looked at Erik, who was a real estate agent. “You got forty-five minutes. Sell the mother fucker.”


	20. Chapter 20

“How’s it feel to be back?” I asked Oli. “Good. Been missing this little guy,” he said, looking down at his dog, who was wagging his tail happily.  
  
“You are adorable,” I said.  
  
“That’s gonna go to his head,” Oli told me.  
  
“Who said I was talking about the dog?” I asked, before folding another shirt and tucking it in my bag.  
  
“What are you packing for anyways?” Oli asked.  
  
“I’m going to upstate New York to sit on Linda’s patio and see how she fucking likes it.” It had been a week and I was still pissed as all hell about that. Letty had gone home, since her mother had left two days after that whole incident. She was still sour about her showing up in the first place. I didn’t bother telling her about the fucking near stalking going on.  
  
“I’m sure you are,” he replied.  
  
“Stupid fucking cunt.”  
  
“Whoa! Potty mouth. Oskar, doesn’t need to be hearing that type of language.”  
  
“Cause you’re a fucking saint,” I challenged.  
  
“When does your flight leave?” Oli asked.  
  
“Tomorrow morning. I got a hair appointment in a little bit though.” I looked over at the clock. I still had an hour and a half before I was supposed to be there. “I’m hacking it off.”  
  
“You are not,” Oli scoffed.  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
“Girls would die for hair like yours.”  
  
“But it’s a pain in the ass and hard to take care of and keep colored, and I might have found a guy, who makes the most amazing wigs that I would kill for so yeah, I’m cutting it.”  
  
“Well you’ll look gorgeous no matter what,” he said.  
  
I finished packing my clothes and checked the clock again. “I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright. Bye, love.”  
  
“Bye, Oli.”  
  
I shut my laptop and smirked. “In person.”  
  
●●●  
  
“Why is your bag, so fucking heavy?” Matty asked groaning.  
  
“It’s not you’re just a pussy. No, pussies are powerful. You’re a limp dick.” I grabbed my bag from him and easily maneuvered it behind me, while keeping my other bag on my shoulder.  
  
I gestured for him to go. “Lead the way.”  
  
When we were in front of the door, he just used his key to open it. Why anyone would trust Matty with a key to their hom is beyond my comprehension.  
  
“oliver!” he called.  
  
I set my stuff down and followed him through the ridiculously amazing house until he slowly pushed open a door. Oli was sprawled across his bed, knocked out. Oskar was curled up next to him. It was really cute.  
  
“Well, you can wake him, not wake him, whatever. I’m going out to eat.”  
  
“Thanks for picking me up,” I said, hugging the drummer.  
  
“It’s all good. I think it’ll be good for him.”  
  
That made me frown a bit. It only confirmed my thoughts. Oli was going dark places, ones that I knew well. “See ya Matty.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
He left and I went found a bathroom, showered and changed. Oli was still asleep. I grabbed my pencils, and sketch pad, and sat against the headboard, careful not to disturb him or the dog. Of course I couldn’t sketch anything other than him. This time the colors of his tattoos were muted almost. Over all it looked dull and I wasn’t happy with it, but it was what it was. I leaned my head back, when I was finished and without thinking drifted off.  
  
When I woke up, I was laying down, there was a tattooed arm draped across me and a dog curled up next to me.  
  
“I must say I don’t think I’ve awakened to a better surprise,” Oli said.  
  
I rolled over to face him. I just hummed in response. “Better be the best damn surprise. It took me Vinny, two planes, two trains, and Matty to get here.”  
  
“Well the trains and planes not so bad, but the ride with Matty…” he cringed dramatically.  
  
“Atleast he didn’t have a stupid little bastard in his car kicking the back of my seat all of the time.” Thank God it was the short flight from Harrisburg to Philly.  
  
“He doesn’t know his bastards,” Oli chuckled.  
  
We were quiet for a moment. Oli pulled me close and buried his face in my neck. I returned his embace and gently stroked his back.  
  
“I missed you,” I said, breaking the silence.  
  
“I missed you too,” he replied.  
  
We stayed like that, and I drifted off again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jaxx's Point of View**  
  
“No, I don’t like that one,” I said to Lee.  
  
“Why did we get this job?” Matty whined.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Lee told him.  
  
“Boys, what you need to understand is that I don’t need your help, picking. I need help rejecting,” I explained looking through the racks of clothes.  
  
Since Oli was to take me out to get to know me on behalf of the rest of Bring Me The Horizon, I was currently shopping for something to wear, because according to Lee and Matty, who had rudely awakened me by jumping on top of me, nothing I had was suitable. Oli had stuff to do at Drop Dead, so they decided to take me shopping. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day, and it was.  
  
After a bunch of stores and me explaining to the boys that just because they said fancy, didn’t mean a dress, I was finally taken back to Oli’s, where I was told to shower, do my ([now short](http://www.mediumhairstylescuts.com/2013-almost-over-medium-curly-hairstyles-for-2014-are-here/medium-length-curly-bob-hairstyle-2/)) hair and makeup and then [get dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_577/set?id=111307528).  
  
When I was done, I walked out and did a little twirl. “Well?” I asked.  
  
“Perfect. We did a good job,” Matty said.  
  
“Did you birth me?” I asked.  
  
“Well, Jaxx, I’ve got some news. I am your father,” he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Whatever, Dad.”  
  
“Sassy, just like her mum,” Matty said looking at Lee.  
  
“Why am I the girl?” he asked.  
  
“Because you’re more feminine than me.”  
  
“I always knew you two were fucking,” I chirped.  
  
“Damn right,” Matty said, pulling Lee close.  
  
“Alright can we go? Oli’s waiting.”  
  
“This is ridiculous,” I said. I was riding in the back, while my “mother” and “father” dropped me off at Drop Dead, so that Oli could take me out.  
  
I was thankful, when we finally pulled up outside of the store. I thanked them, got out and slammed the door, before walking into the store. Tom was leaning against the checkout counter, looking bored out of his mind.  
  
Not know who was there, I walked up and ruffled his hair to get his attention, because apparently the clicking of my heels hadn’t done it.  
  
“The fuck?” he started, but his demeanor changed, when he saw it was me. “When did you get here?” he asked. “No one can hear you, they’re in the back.”  
  
“I got here a couple of days ago.”  
  
“No one tells me anything. I’m going to assume that you’re the reason that Oli’s so nervous.”  
  
“He’s nervous?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah, speaking of which, give me a minute.”  
  
He left and went to the back. He came back out with Oli in tow.  
  
“Is someone nervous?” I teased.  
  
“Why’d you tell her that, you sod?” Oli asked, smacking Tom upside the head.  
  
“Fucking abusive prick.”  
  
“Boys, play nice.”  
  
“When you told me you had a date, you didn’t tell me with Jaxx.”  
  
“Sod off Tommy.”  
  
I smirked.  
  
“It’s cute,” Tom continued. “Let me take your picture.”  
  
I chuckled.  
  
“Tom,” Oli groaned.  
  
“Shut up and move closer to her.”  
  
Oli stood next to me, while Tom fished a camera out from under the counter (not surprising).  
  
“Put your arm around her. Act like you know her.”  
  
Oli slithered his arm around me and pulled me close.  
  
“Now-“  
  
“Just take the fucking picture!” Oli yelled.  
  
“Smile!”  
  
With a grin and a flash Tom looked at it, before turning the camera to us.  
  
“Send me that,” I told him  
  
“Can we go, before he gets any more annoying?” Oli asked.  
  
I nodded. “Bye, Tom.”  
  
“Bye, Jaxx. Bye, you Sod.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Be nice to your brother.”  
  
Where are we going?” I asked, as he led me to his car.  
  
“If I say a surprise, will you get pissy with me?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head. “No.”  
  
“Then I ain’t telling you,” he said.  
  
“Or you could tell me the truth that you don’t know,” I offered.  
  
“Sometimes I hate you,” he said.  
  
I smirked.  
  
“Actually I do know where I’m taking you, and I’m not telling you.”  
  
“You’re a quick thinker.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you’re picking on me,” he said, pouting.  
  
“I’m just teasing. I pick on Matty. He’s an easy target.”  
  
“Very,” Oli agreed.  
  
We first went to eat at some place that Oli frequented.  
  
Then we were off again. The drive was short and I was honestly surprised when we pulled up in front of the Botanical Gardens.  
  
“So?” Oli asked.  
  
“I’m impressed,” I said, as we neared the entrance.  
  
I immediately pulled out my phone and began to take pictures. Everything was beautiful.  
  
He grabbed one of my hands and laced my fingers with his. We walked through the gardens hand in hand talking about everything. Oli and I knew we could just talk to each other. We’d done it without trying, but now everything just spilled out carelessly. Some of it was petty shit like how I hated the color orange and heavy shit. I had in my bag, two sketch books. The first was a general one, which was filled full of whatever on my mind (which I’ll openly admit was mostly full of Oli). The other was one that normally stayed in the studio above my garage, which I rarely used.  
  
We found a place to sit, and Oli watched over my shoulder, as I drew one of the flowers by us (his request).  
  
“I’m not complaining, but why did you agree to this?” he asked.  
  
“Agree to what?” I asked.  
  
“To this.”  
  
“And what would you call _this_ ” I pressed.  
  
He shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I would like to call it a date,” he answered.  
  
“Good, cause so would I.”  
  
“That still doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
“I agreed, because I wanted to.” I didn’t look at him as I spoke. “You were right, when I picked you up at three in the morning one time. I am scared. I’ve been scared ever since I was little, and because of it, I held back. Now, I don’t care as much. I don’t feel like I have to. I honestly really like you and after having some sense talked into me, I decided just to go for it.”  
  
“I didn’t know the Sprite had sense,” he joked.  
  
I chuckled. “Shocks the hell out of me sometimes too.”  
  
“I’m really glad you came around.” He wrapped an arm around me and rested his head on top of mine. “And I’m really glad that you’re here.”  
  
“Thank your wingmen.”  
  
“Yes Mister and Mister Smooth.”  
  
“Hey I’m here aren’t I?”


	22. Chapter 22

Some people like testing new waters. They find the unknown fascinating and pushing their own limits. It gives them a thrill.  
  
Others are more cautious. The unknown is scary. They need a little help, whether it’s through a gradual process of acclimation or simply throwing them in the deep end and telling them too swim. Some need continuous reassurance, while others need patient silence.  
  
Jaxx needed silence and time. She found constant coddling and worry excessive and embarrassing. She preferred to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary and with the exception of Letty her friends and family went along with it.  
  
Oli knew this, so when he first kissed her he gave her both silence and time.  
  
After wandering around the botanical gardens, they’d walked hand in hand back to Oli’s car. She’d anticipated his letting go, once they reached the vehicle, but he spun her around, so that she was facing him instead.  
  
Her confusion was apparent for only a moment, before she covered it with stoicism. She preferred to mask her nervousness. Openly expressing it was showing weakness in her opinion. People pitied the weak and for the longest time people pitied her. She hated it.  
  
That was part of the reason Oli liked watching her so much. She was so animated around him, relaxed. Her face was just as easily read as one of her novels, when her nerves were in check.  
  
Up until he’d met Jaxx, all those clichés about the eyes being the windows to the soul and emotion pooling within them were enough to make Oli vomit, but with Jaxx there were times, when her eyes were all he had to go on, and they finally clicked into place for him.  
  
It was in her eyes that he could see her worry. It made him wonder what she saw in his eyes. Could he see his intentions? Could she tell that he’d been thinking of this for months.  
  
‘ _I’m turning into a bird,_ ’ he thought. He turned his attention back to Koraline.  
  
He proceeded cautiously, giving her time to either relax or protest.  
  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
Then to her right cheek.  
  
Then the left.  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose and the corner of her mouth.  
  
Then the other.  
  
He stopped. His arms were on either side of her head, palms flat against the car. His forehead was gently pressed against hers, lips hovering over hers. She could run. He’d let her. He didn’t want her to feel forced into anything.  
  
She didn’t. She initiated the contact.  
  
They’d both been thinking of this moment for months. Neither of their imaginations had done it justice.  
  
It wasn’t fireworks, stars or butterflies. It was excitement, fear, months of Matt and Lee’s shipping, I-miss-you’s, late night skype calls and sounds that naturally slipped in his presence. It was trust, and it was a slew of emotions that neither dared to voice.

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Koraline?” Oli called from the opposite side of the bathroom door.  
  
I was currently soaking in the tub. All of the lights were off, and I had Paramore playing through the speakers. I felt like I was floating, as if I was lost in space. Of course, the second I heard Oli’s voice I came crashing back down.  
  
●●●  
  
 _“Do you want me to get Jordan to take you home?” Tommy asked.  
  
I nodded. The Bring Me boys has decided to go out. They had also decided to “bring the birds” with them.  
  
It had started off okay, but I had forgotten my board and wasn’t comfortable enough around the other girls to speak. I had been pretty reliant on Oli, but Oli was at this point completely and totally plastered, leaving me stranded, for lack of a better word.  
  
Of course Matty was equally as messed, up and those two only fed off of each other’s drunkenness.  
  
That wasn’t even really the main problem. The problem was that their drunken antics were drawing a massive amount of attention and I was trapped in the booth by a very clingy Oli.  
  
Fortunately Tommy was pretty sober, and Jordan and his wife hadn’t touched a drop.  
  
“Oi! Sykes!” someone yelled.  
  
‘_Damn it, _’ I thought._  
  
“Rodney!” Oli called back, raising an arm in a wave, the other still wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
Tommy groaned slamming his head onto the table. “Fucking hell.”  
  
“Oli!” the guy greeted, walking over.  
  
“Where the hell have you been mate?” Oli asked.  
  
“Been working. Got a real job, unlike you sods,” the guy said. He was obviously as drunk as Oli and as Matty.  
  
“I have a job. We’ve been touring our asses off.”  
  
“Sure you have. Is that little Tommy Sykes?” he asked, looking at Tom, who had removed his face from the table. He must of hit it with some real force, because here was a bright red mark on his forehead.  
  
“Been a long time, Rodney.”  
  
“It sure has. I hear that you’re a photographer. Retty cool..”  
  
“Yeah. It’s a sweet deal.”  
  
Rodney switched up again.  
  
“Oli, is this your bird?” he asked, looking at me.  
  
I looked at the table, but gave a slight wave.  
  
“Yes, she is,” Oli said happily.  
  
“You’re this sod’s bird?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“No need to be like that, love. I don’t bite.”  
  
“She’s quite bashful,” Oli said.  
  
“She looks to good for you,” Rodney said.  
  
I didn’t like that comment, but I was entirely too uncomfortable to do anything other than silently disapprove.  
  
“She is, but if she’s willing to be with me, I’m not going to question it.”  
  
“Is Syko in love?” he asked.  
  
“And if I am?  
  
“Jaxx,” Tommy said, sliding out of the booth, practically pushing the others out.  
  
“I can’t believe it. Are you serious?”  
  
“Do you need an declaration?” he asked. Oli stood up. “I, OLIVER SCOTT SYKES-“  
  
“Jaxx!” Tommy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the booth.  
  
“-AM IN LOVE WITH KORALINE ANNE JAXX!”  
  
●●●  
  
I didn’t respond. The door opened, and a small sliver of light cut through the darkness.  
  
“Why are you sitting in the dark?” he asked.  
  
“Feels like space,” I answered.  
  
He pushed the door open further, just enough to slip in, before shutting it.  
  
“Better?” he asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
I couldn’t see him. I knew he couldn’t see me, and that I was thankful for. Not only did I not want him to see me naked, but I also didn’t want him to see how rattled I really was. I wasn’t even sure if I was allowed to be upset. It wasn’t like this was a regular thing for me. I avoided people, especially boys, and the ones I did interact with were either family, fans or deaf, not someone that I had feelings, very new and confusing feelings for.  
  
We lapsed into silence, until finally, he broke it.  
  
“Koraline?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I’m sorry I got pissed. I’m sorry I put all of that attention on you. I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it. I’m sorry it was so hard for you to get away. I am sorry that the first person that I told that I love you wasn’t you. I’m sorry that it came out before you were ready. But, Koraline, I am never going to apologize for how I feel about you.  
  
“I know that everything is new to you, and that you’re scared, because for the longest time, you though that you were invisible, and that love is only something that you right about. You’re not, and it’s not. I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to return anything, because you don’t. I owe you an explanation, and I don’t want to keep this to myself. I love you, Jaxx. I love you to death, whether or not you feel the same.”  
  
I didn’t know what to say. I soubted that I could have made myself talk if I wanted to. I was afraid to mess the moment up, so I simply moved, wrapping my arms around his neckand squeezing him tight.  
  
“I’m not going to pretend that I’m okay. I can feel the demons clawing their way to the surface. I don’t want to fight them. It’s easier, just to let them win, but my mum, my dad, the guys, the fans and you, you don’t deserve that.  
  
“And when you’re here. It’s easier. I still feel them clawing away, but it’s not as bad.  
  
“I need you, Koraline.”  
  
“I love you, Oliver.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Alright! We got those rafts in the crowd and two people in them. On the left- Right- Fuck. We’ve got some bird that Matty picked from the crowd. And in the other raft, we’ve got my bird, Jaxx.”  
  
I don’t know how I had gotten roped into this. All I knew was that I had at no point in my life ever been so sure that I was going to die.  
  
“I want you to surf those rafts the whole way to the edge of the crowd and the whole way back. Can you do that?”  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
“Alright in Three! Two! One! GO!”  
  
Oli called for it, and we were off. It was exciting and terrifying. I never thought that I’d be there. Hell a couple of months prior I thought that I’d never see Oli on stage again. Despite the efforts of his family, the band and myself, Oli’s demons had taken hold of him, dragging him back into a world of destructive angry behavior. Ketamine was a huge factor, but thankfully we were able to help him want to help himself and he seemed better than ever.  
  
Once we were back, I was set on solid ground, something that I was extremely thankful for. It didn’t last long. I was off my feet again, this time, being pulled up onto the stage, which I was extremely nervous about. It was nowhere near as bad as it had been.  
  
The hype surrounding the movie was insane. The first real trailer had been released and fan response was amazing. This meant more publicity, more book signings and interviews and other types of craziness. Letty had taken it as her job to be my full time translator. I still did not like being in front of the masses, but I was much better at handling it.  
  
Oli walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “Thanks for getting her back to me,” he said into the mic.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled.  
  
“This here, is Koraline,” he said. Some cheers. “And it is her birthday.” More cheers. I tried to hide my face, but he wasn’t having it. “I wrote a song for her, and she hasn’t heard it, so for her birthday, we’re gonna play it.”  
  
Someone in the crowd started sing shouting happy birthday. “We didn’t write Happy Birthday, mate.”  
  
“ _Thanks anyways._ ”  
  
“She said thanks,” Oli translated. I nodded.  
  
I was really surprised, when the song started. It didn’t sound like anything that I was used to them producing. I was even more shocked, when Oli sang.  
  
“What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead  
Got a hole in my soul, growing deeper and deeper  
And I can't take one more moment of this silence  
The loneliness is haunting me  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up”  
  
He walked over to me and closed his eyes.  
  
“It comes in waves, I close my eyes  
Hold my breath and let it bury me”  
  
He opened them and stared me straight in the eye.  
  
“I'm not okay, and it's not alright  
Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?  
  
“Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown  
Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown”  
  
He went back to performing for the crowd.  
  
“What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead.  
Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper  
And I can't take one more moment of this silence  
The loneliness is haunting me  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up  
  
“It comes in waves, I close my eyes  
Hold my breath and let it bury me  
I'm not okay, and it's not alright  
Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?  
  
“Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown  
Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown”  
  
He returned to me, and pulled me towards the center of the stage, and sang to me again.  
  
“'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own  
'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own  
'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own  
'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own  
  
“Who will fix me now?  
Who will fix me now?  
Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown”  
He dropped to his knee, as he finished the song, reaching in his back pocket.  
  
My eyes, grew to the size of saucers, when he pulled out a small black velvet box.  
  
“Koraline Anne Jaxx, will you marry me?” he asked.  
  
Not that I never thought of it, but us getting married wasn’t high up on my list of possible birthday outcomes. After all, marriage wasn’t something that I was obsessed with and I didn’t even know that it was something that Oli was even keen on.  
  
“Yes,” I whispered.  
  
He smiled a smile that looked almost painful. The crowd cheered, and the boys acted obnoxiously, when he slid the ring on my finger. The second it was on, I practically launched myself at him, kissing him.  
  
“I love you Koraline.”  
  
“I love you Oli.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you sure that you don’t-“  
  
“Fucking hell, Sprite. I got this. Fuck off somewhere,” Oli said.  
  
I swatted his arm. “Stop it,” I muttered.  
  
Letty looked smug.  
  
I swatted at her too.  
  
I looked at Vin, begging for some type of help.  
  
He noticed my look and closed his eyes.  
  
I swatted at him too.  
  
After kicking my family out for being overly emotional and dramatic, I was left with Oli, Letty and Vinny.  
  
The Bring Me boys were without their frontman, but it wouldn’t be for long. They would be reunited at the after party, where they were going to perform. They were in their own limo, just head of ours.  
  
Letty smoothed out he dress, before getting Vinny’s attention. For once, she was more nervous than me.  
  
“Do not step on my dress. And be careful.”  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
The car came to a stop.  
  
Oli leaned over. “It’ll be fine. You’ve got me,” he whispered in my ear. “I love you,” he kissed the top of my head.  
  
“Love you too,” I said.  
  
“Alright, you two are up,” he said, looking at Letty and Vinny.  
  
Vinny got out of the limo first, extending a hand to help Letty out. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_561/set?id=107077015). Her hair was now silver and cut into a bob. He make up was dark and bold.  
  
“You ready, Love?”  
  
I nodded. Oli got out and extended a hand for me. Careful of my [dress](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/153699448/id/7seSPrjU5BGhqM8lm_7EJQ/size/l.jpg), I stepped onto the red carpet. I was stunned for a moment with the sheer amount of activity. Cameras were flashing, people were yelling, and it was coming from every direction.  
  
As soon as the shock had set in, it faded and I smiled, taking Oli’s arm, and beginning my walk down the carpet.  
  
“Korey!”  
  
“Koraline!”  
  
“Jaxx!”  
  
“Kore!”  
  
People everywhere were calling for me.  
  
“Jaxx Sykes!” Someone yelled.  
  
With only the slightest nudge, I turned towards the camera man to yell out “Jaxx Sykes,” I held onto Oli’s arm a little tighter, smiling.  
  
That started a flood.  
  
“Jaxx!”  
  
“Sykes!”  
  
“Jaxx Sykes!”  
  
“Mrs. Sykes!”  
  
“I like it better, when I say it,” he said, eying the band on my finger.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Of course you do.”  
  
Oli was taken back for a second.  
  
“Come on, Husband. My people are waiting.”  
  
He shook his head, before smiling. “Lead the way, Mrs. Sykes.”


End file.
